Finding Acceptance
by Samerys707
Summary: Merlin is treated as nothing more but a servant. The king never listens or trusts him and Merlin finally has enough that he leaves. The warlock befriends a prince and travels to his kingdom where magic is free. What will Merlin choose Destiny or true acceptance, when Arthur finally tracks him down. And will Arthur realise everything Merlin has done for him, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is my first ever fanfic, I am not that good of a writer but I am learning.I was just sitting down and this story just made its way to my head. so enjoy.

* * *

It has been a whole year without any trouble well any magical trouble that is. Feels so good except for this secret I carry. _Not anymore_ thought Merlin as I am going to tell Arthur about my magic.

Merlin walked down the castle stairs and to Arthur's chambers. He was doing this repeatedly for the past hour trying to gather his courage what was left of it that is, to finally be able to reveal his secret or secrets. Merlin knows he's got many, but which one is important enough to reveal to Arthur. That is a question Merlin himself needs to answer before knocking on the kings door. Merlin never did knock, but maybe it was the nerves. After nearly two hours deliberating whether to go or not he found himself, knocking on the door. Muttering to himself, please don't say come in, please.

"Come in" shouted Arthur. Merlin pushed the door opened to find the king smirking at him.

"Ah Merlin, finally found out how to knock, though I am left wondering why start now."mused Arthur

"Oh so funny prat" said Merlin. He then found himself staring at his shoes fiddling with his hands.

"Well don't just stand there Merlin, my room isn't going to clean itself by magic."

"Oh you don't know sire maybe it will. Anyway Arthur I came here because..."

"Okay Merlin, you came here because, oh please do carry on"gestured Arthur

"Well the truth is I've been keeping secrets from you and I believe now may be a good time to reveal them or one. But before I do you have to promise not to act too rash on your decisions, and let me explain. said Merlin

"Oh come on Merlin I'm sure it's not that bad" said Arthur

Merlin looked up to meet Arthur's gaze with a painful look in his eyes. Merlin sighed.

What Arthur did next surprised them both. Arthur walked towards Merlin putting both hands on his shoulders making him look directly in Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin how long have you been my manservant?" asked Arthur

"You mean how long have you been a prat, the answer too long" smiled Merlin

"Oh come on I'm not that bad Merlin, am I?"asked Arthur

Merlin took a deep breath. "No of course not. The answer to your question 5 years Arthur and I would not change a thing. My secret may just betray that trust we've built together these years and I don't know whether you can forgive me Arthur ever. You need to understand I am telling you this because I am sick of the weight on my shoulder's, the pain and suffering I've endured. Basically I have had enough Arthur".

"What I tell you is going to be as a friend, it cannot leave this room until you have made a decision which I will accept no matter the consequences. The only reason is I don't want you to get hurt. Also, I ask for one thing in return, one wish as it may be my last. Arthur after I tell you everything, I want to leave Camelot and go home, my real home and spend some time with my mother. If this is the last time I ever see her, considering everything I am gonna tell you. I have done so much for you, that you cannot deny me my last wish Arthur".

"You must remember this Arthur, because what I tell you now will shatter the very heart of Camelot. This is not so I can bring down your kingdom, but because Arthur Pendragon I am tired of everything. so tired, I can never be happy, without you accepting me for who I really am. I just hope you can forgive me". Merlin felt a flood of relief, like he has just poured all his heart out, the emotions which were bubbling inside him to be finally let free was just amazing.

Merlin took a deep breath he had been holding, and locked his eyes with Arthur's.

"My secret is I have magic" said Merlin, as he looked at Arthur, who was looking at him like he had just delivered a killing blow to the very heart of not only his king but his friend.

* * *

Please read and review if it gets lots of reviews I will continue this, but no promises. Also please point out any mistakes, you can see as I am willing to learn and improve.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this chapter is very short sorry but when I get into the story it will get longer hopefully.

* * *

Arthur didn't know how long he stopped breathing and stared at Merlin with wide eyes, who was looking at him with a serious expression. So he's not joking thought Arthur. Only then did Arthur find his voice.

"You have magic" whispered Arthur

Merlin nodded refusing to meet the kings glare.

"You have magic, you have magic, YOU HAVE MAGIC" repeated Arthur voice rising.

"What the hell Merlin". "You have magic, your your a sorcerer you" Arthur stuttered "magic is evil Merlin, you know that.

"Are you evil Merlin?" questioned Arthur.

Merlin couldn't believe what Arthur was asking "NO "Merlin shouted.

"Really Merlin because MAGIC IS EVIL and I TRUSTED YOU. You BETRAYED me" yelled Arthur.

"You are a traitor to the crown. You Merlin have committed treason" continued Arthur.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through where you stand sorcerer" asked Arthur.

"I can't ARTHUR PENDRAGON. I can't " whispered Merlin.

"What do you mean you can't. Do you want to die?" asked Arthur

Merlin laughed humorously "I already died, when everything I was living for was lost" Merlin shouted.

Arthur stopped dumbstruck and stared at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin looked away.

"What are you talking about Merlin. What are you saying?" asked Arthur

"What I'm saying Arthur is I lost everything dear to me for the sake of destiny, which was Saving your royal highness" answered Merlin.

"I am tired of it, so when you are ready for the truth, come to the tavern because I need a drink" mused Merlin

Merlin walked to the door, "Oh and Arthur, Merlin called

"you will not like what you hear and after I tell you everything you can make your choice. Either accept me for who I am or kill me, because I have nothing left to lose" said Merlin and walked out of the kings chambers, leaving a shocked Arthur to think about what he had just heard from his manservant, friend and sorcerer.

Arthur stood next to the window and looked outside, after an hour passed by he decided to retire, tomorrow Arthur decided I will listen to him and hope it is enough for Merlin to have faith in me to make the right decision for Camelot and him.

* * *

Please read and review. I would like to know if this is any good, and if I have any mistakes and I mean any, please feel free to point them out.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hello another chapter, a bit short though but I think it's worth reading. Thank you to my followers and I hope it's worth your wait. Enjoy

* * *

It had been a whole week, but Arthur hadn't come to see him, Merlin waited in the tavern but he got too tired of waiting and decided to let Arthur come when he was ready if not to the tavern he knows where Merlin lives, with Gaius.

Merlin was walking back from the tavern yet another night when he, walked up the castle stairs and into someone, who was very drunk or was he thought Merlin. To Merlin's surprise it was Arthur and he seemed very happy to see Merlin.

"Arthur what are you doing?" questioned Merlin

"Merlin, I h'd a d'rnk no lots of d'nks" slurred Arthur

"Yes sire I can see that" said Merlin sounding very annoyed

"An y'u wun't there" he said pointing his finger at Merlin's chest

"What?" asked Merlin confusion written on his face

"I've been goi'n to the tavern, this wh'le week lo'king for you and you are never there. We ne'd to have a chat about y'u know that secret" whispered Arthur acting less drunk

"Oh right, I thought you didn't want to know. What time have you been going to the tavern sire" asked Merlin

"I don't know" said Arthur honestly

"How about you sleep it off, and we can talk in the morning" said Merlin trying to persuade him.

"NO Merlin we need to have that talk now" shouted Arthur. He gripped Merlin's wrist and tried dragging him to his chamber.

Merlin was shocked to say the least and a bit annoyed. "Sire you are drunk, what if I tell you and you forget by morning, or you decide to tell everyone when your next in the tavern, then what? asked Merlin

"Ah but Merlin I'm not really drunk" said Arthur "I just wanted to see if you trust me and now I know you don't" he laughed humorously

"What?" Merlin squeaked

"I set this whole thing up and now I know I'm right, you don't trust me, YOU DON'T TRUST ME yelled Arthur taking a deep breath he continued. "After everything we have been through together you still don't trust me. I trust you, more than Gwen, but you can't place the same trust in me. WHY MERLIN WHY?" shouted Arthur

"Really Arthur you trust me" laughed Merlin

"Why is that hard to believe, and why are you laughing? asked Arthur

"I'm laughing Arthur because it's funny, you trust me, you trust me Arthur you never TRUST ME. I always tell you not to do this, or this or that, or this and what do you do the opposite of everything. You never trust me and you never LISTEN. If you opened your eyes, and I mean really opened them you would see how much I have done for you ARTHUR PENDRAGON, which I am beginning to regret ever since. You will never be a fair and just king". Merlin took a deep breath from that outburst.

He turned away from Arthur, who was staring at Merlin with tears evident in his eyes. He stopped, glanced at Arthur and walked down the stairs and out of the castle. He walked through the gates, into the woods as he sobbed silently and let his tears fall freely, away from prying eyes especially those of his kings.

* * *

Please review I would like to know your comments on this story, also if you can see any mistakes, of any sort which I have failed to notice, feel free to point them out.

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, another chapter for my lovely readers. Enjoy

* * *

Merlin woke to find himself lying in the woods next to a tree, with no idea of how he got there. That is until it all came flooding back, Arthur acting drunk to catch him out, asking why he doesn't trust him, and his outburst with the king.

Merlin sighed, _I don't care_ he thought ,_why do I have to trust him, after all trusting him would have got me killed years ago_. He stood up and shaked himself off. _I'm not that far from Ealdor _he thought_ if I set off now I could be there by nightfall, with my mother. _He decided this was a good idea as the thought of facing Arthur wasn't a good one, because Merlin might just let all his anger out, which he may end up regretting later. _Or maybe not_ he thought it's not like I would say anything which wasn't true about the king of Camelot. After deliberating what to do, he concluded, that returning to Camelot, would be a death wish, not for him but for Arthur. He couldn't contain his anger at Arthur's words, _you don't trust me_. This is what Arthur yelled at him, _but what about me _thought Merlin, _Arthur never trusts me or listens to me yet I am always right in the end_.

Merlin was too angry to return anywhere in this state, so he walked around the woods, which seemed a very long time, he did some magic away from anyone's eyes, stroked the animals, and when it was getting dark he set off for home. His real home, which he missed for so long, where he had been happy, until the stupid, cryptic annoying Dragon opened his mouth with one word Destiny. Oh how Merlin hated the Dragon at this very moment. _He is also to blame_ thought Merlin, him and his words, two sides of the same coin. _Yeah right_ thought Merlin, one coin was a stupid king who never listens, and the other a clumsy, secret warlock who at this moment had given up on his destiny. _From this moment on_ Merlin thought_ I am going to make my own path in destiny, which was going to be far away from Camelot, as anyone can be_. After visiting his mother to let her know he is safe, he is going to go some place where magic is free and nobody knows who he is.

After walking for what seemed hours Merlin could see lights, surrounding a small village, which he knew was his home. Merlin took a deep breath and walked towards his house, which he knew where his mother would be. He knocked on the door, and waited for his mother to open the door with a surprise, but happy look on her face. Except that wasn't what happened when someone else opened the door. It was a man who greeted him with a big smile spread across his face. Merlin felt awkward, _not whom I was expecting_ he thought.

"Er hello my name is Merlin, and I'm looking for Hunith, she lives here" said Merlin

"Oh your Merlin, nice to meet you I am Cornelius, a friend of your mother's" said the man as he put out his hand towards Merlin, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you sir, but where is my mother?" asked Merlin as he shook Cornelius's hand.

"Oh she's inside one moment" he said and called over his shoulder "Hunith dear you have a visitor"

"Oh who is it" asked Hunith

"Come and see, you're in for a surprise" said Cornelius with a big grin

Hunith walked over to stand next to Cornelius, and opened the door further so she could see who the surprise visitor was.

"Merlin son" she cried happily, surprise written on her face as she hugged him tightly.

Merlin chuckled, "hello mother I missed you too" he said as he hugged her back

"Son is everything okay" asked Hunith warily. It was a surprise to her as her son had not informed her, he was coming to visit.

"Yes mother, but I am only visiting to let you know I am okay, then I am setting off again" said Merlin looking at his feet, he couldn't look at his mother without getting upset.

"You've only just come and your going back to Camelot" asked Hunith puzzled

"No mother I have left Camelot" informed Merlin sadness showing on his face, as tears were now ready to roll down his cheek

"WHAT" shouted Hunith. she was shocked, but more shocked to see her son silently crying as she saw the tears rolling down his cheek and far from stopping they were. She hugged her son again bringing him inside and slamming the door shut, determined to find out what has happened to her son to see him so broken and lifeless. It was like he had given up on life itself. _NO_ thought Hunith _I will NOT let this happen_.

* * *

Please review, it is much appreciated. If you notice any mistakes, please feel free to point them out.

Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, another chapter a bit short but I wanted it uploaded ASAP. Read and Enjoy

* * *

Arthur stood where Merlin had just walked away from. He couldn't believe what Merlin had said, but he knew it all to be true. He let the tears roll down his cheek, and walked off to the opposite direction. _He will calm down_ thought Arthur, _he will and he'll apologize for saying those things, and then he will tell me what he has kept secret for so long_. _Yes that sound's just like Merlin _concluded Arthur.

Arthur smiled, but it wasn't genuine, he knew there may be a slight chance,_ Merlin will not tell me anything because he doesn't trust me. I need to know _insisted Arthur,_ no I want to know, I want to know why I can't be trusted. _What bothers me first and most importantly is those words, Merlin said in my chamber, _I already died, I have nothing left to lose. What did Merlin mean _thought Arthur.

It made Arthur angry to say the very least, that magic has been used under his nose, but not the fact that Merlin has magic. Merlin has lost so much because _he had to save me, and he said he regret's it. He really wish's he never met me, _that caused Arthur's chest to ache more. If Arthur was really honest all he wanted was a friend, but Merlin said _he is tired and that he's had enough, have I made him lose his sanity, does he really hate me so much _questioned Arthur to himself.

Arthur groaned, and walked to his chambers, pulling the covers off his bed and lying on his back pondering what he should do next. He still couldn't believe what Merlin said _'you will never be a fair and just king'_. He had always made me believe to be a great king, and he says this. This which changes everything, _maybe hes' right _thought Arthur. He closed his eyes and lets his tears roll down his cheek until he had silently cried himself to sleep. Merlin's words hurt too much like a sword to the chest, he now knew without Merlin, he would not have made it this far and not as the king he is today.

It was mid day when a servant knocked on Arthur's chambers. Arthur was unaware as he was still sleeping, until he heard a tray being placed on the table. Arthur thinking it was Merlin moaned grabbing a goblet and was ready to throw it at his head for waking him up, especially when he was enjoying his sleep. Only when he opened his eyes they were met we a terrified face of a servant, who Arthur didn't even know or recognise. What he knew was that he was definitely NOT Merlin. He widened his eyes, just after realising he was scaring the servant and lowered the goblet placing it back in its place. Arthur was in deep thought thinking about why there was a servant in his room, which looked nothing like Merlin. Also if he was here where the HELL was Merlin. All it took was only a minute, as yesterday's memories came flooding back like a rush to the head.

Arthur breathed in shocked, his face was burning and his heart racing. He had words with Merlin, they were not good, and Merlin left angry at Arthur, and now there was a servant who was NOT Merlin. _Where is he_ thought Arthur _oh no what if he has left_. This made his heart ache more like a chunk had been ripped out and stomped on by someone who hated him or just wanted to cause him more pain.

The same word's kept playing over in his head, the words which had poured out of Merlin's mouth these few days. I have nothing left to lose, I already died when everything I loved most was lost, you never trust me and you never listen, I have magic, you will never be a fair and just king these words caused Arthur to breathe rapidly, he couldn't believe what Merlin had said. _My manservant, sorcerer and friend, has lied to me, doesn't TRUST me, hurt me by telling the truth. _Which no one could say to his face EXCEPT Merlin. He couldn't breath, and stood up off the bed up so fast it made his head spin, causing him to slip and knock himself out. _Good _thought Arthur _it's not as though anyone will care, I don't deserve to be king I deserve to die for causing so much PAIN to a friend who would DIE for me. Me! Me! Me! A worthless, unfair, idiotic prat of a king. _The last thought which entered his mind was _I am sorry Merlin_ before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Please read and review. It is much appreciated and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Also any mistakes, that I again may have failed to notice, please point the out.

Thank you

P.S Nadia don't forget to Review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people, another chapter and it's longer. I don't know when I will be able to update again so Enjoy.

* * *

Merlin was sat next to the fire, with blood-shot red eyes, not muttering a single sound. His mother was beginning to wonder if he was even alive. Which was until he coughed and asked for some water, that she gladly poured for him handing the cup over and taking a seat beside him. He was looking into the fire, and the tears were still flowing, his mother tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at her. He smiled and said " yes mother".

Hunith had enough, her son came to her in the night, looking so broken for a boy his age, and has been sat next to the fire, looking like a ghost and spoke only when spoken to. _No_ thought _Hunith enough is enough_.

"Merlin son, you have come home in the night, looking so broken it pains me to look at you, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" she fumed.

Merlin jumped at his mother's loud voice and shrunk even smaller at her glare which was directed at him. _What do I tell her_ thought Merlin _that I have had enough and no longer care about destiny_.

Merlin sighed "okay I am sorry mother for coming so late, but I cannot live in Camelot any longer".

"Merlin son, you are always welcome here, it is your home and always will be. I thought you loved Camelot it is your destiny" said Hunith looking confused.

"Destiny pft" scoffed Merlin.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Tell me mother how can I have a destiny with Arthur who never listen's to a word I say, never trust's me or believe's when I am telling the truth, treat's me like nothing more but a servant, not caring how many times I have saved his life, and all that I have lost in doing so. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. I HATE HIM AND I WISH I NEVER MET HIM" thundered Merlin

Hunith was shocked to say the least, but this doesn't explain why he is so broken. "Okay son but why do you look so broken and lifeless" asked his mother

"I have given up everything so I can fulfil my destiny and this is how I am treated in return. Well guess what destiny can take a hike" laughed Merlin humourously, "because I AM NOT DOING IT ANYMORE" he shouted.

Merlin then remembered he was talking to his mother and not Arthur, he breathed in, and out until he grabbed hold of his sanity, what was left of it that is. He then stood up and walked towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Merlin, where are you going? asked his mother

"Far away as I can, away from everything, where magic is free and nobody know's who I am" whispered Merlin and walked out of the room.

Hunith stood frozen, with her son's words echoing through her mind, and finally understood. After her son has given up everything for the sake of destiny, he deserves to live his own life where he can be happy. She wasn't going to stop him from doing that but from leaving so soon she was.

Hunith ran after him and shouted "Merlin, son wait I won't stop you. Yes you deserve a life which you want, but I cannot let you go like this. Please come inside I will make you some food, stay for a week and then you can leave. Please I have only just got you back son" she begged.

Merlin contemplated to just run as fast as his feet could carry him, but his mother looked so hopeful that he would stay. He sighed and said" Okay mother only a week and then I am going". His mother's face lit up and she walked towards him taking his hand and guided him inside.

After having some food, and sitting next to the fire, did Merlin feel better. His mother and him, talked about the good times, when he was younger and how he could do magic whilst still very young. Hunith was happy to hear her son reminisce about the past and laugh that goofy grin which since arriving had not appeared on his face.

Merlin changed the subject when he remembered something "So mother who is Cornelius" he teased.

His mother blushed a bright pink and cleared her throat "Oh he's just a friend" she said.

"So where is your friend" asked her son.

"He's gone home to give us some space" said Hunith.

"Oh okay" said Merlin.

Hunith also remembered something she needed to ask, "So how's Gaius" asked his mother, remembering her old friend.

Merlin's face dropped" He's fine but I've not been really talking to him much" said Merlin.

"What! why?" questioned his mother.

"Well because he also never believes me anymore, think's I am making things up. you know out of everybody I could trust it was him, and now he always lectures me and he's" Merlin didn't continue, leaving his mother to think he was hiding something.

"He's what" asked Hunith

"He's taken someone else in" muttered Merlin

"What! who? she asked interested, in who Gaius would take in.

"Just another boy, which he trust's more than me. There is something weird about him though, like he is up to something. I mean he even gave him my room. He considers him more of a son and barely talks to me" explained Merlin

"My god son, when have things been like this" asked Hunith barely controlling herself.

"Honestly one month , and I think it's been building up till now, then I just let it all out"

"Oh Merlin, you should have come to me. Does anybody know where you are?" questioned his mother.

"pft" scoffed Merlin. "I don't think anyone would notice or care if I was dead".

He sighed "No, nobody knows, yesterday mid day I had a outburst with king Arthur, and before that I told him I had magic" said Merlin.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Hunith, "Why would you do that, do you have a death wish" asked his mother

"A death wish, maybe because really mother I have nothing left to lose, except you. Your happy and I will be far away from anybody who knows who I am". He stood up and knelt to his mother's feet.

He held her hands and whispered "I will be free, that is all I ever wanted. To be free, I have been stuck in a cage all my life and now I am free". He smiled that goofy grin, which showed truth and happiness in his words. _If this is what he truly wants then who am I to stop him _thought Hunith.

she took his hands and helped him stand up. "Go" she whispered.

"What" squeaked Merlin not fully understanding what she meant.

"GO Merlin" she insisted. "If this is what you truly want then you are free, to find that place which makes you happy".

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Thank you" he whispered, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"I have a bag packed for you son, I knew you would leave soon and don't forget your cloak".

He walked towards the table, on the floor his bag was packed. He picked up the cloak which was on the top, wrapping it around him and putting the bag on his back. He smiled a reassuring smile towards his mother, and walked towards the door.

Hunith spoke, before he walked out of the door forever. "Merlin" she called

"yes mother" he asked

"Dont forget me son" she said. He smiled with tears rolling down his cheek and looked at his mother, really looked at her and whispered two words his mother will long to hear in days to come.

The truth and certainty clear in those two words as he replied " I won't". Merlin walked out leaving a broken Hunith, reeling at her son's current predicament and smiling at her son's decision to make his own destiny.

* * *

Please review, it is much appreciated. I would also like to know if you any questions playing around in your head and if you don't understand anything please ask.

Thank you

Review? please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, another chapter and it's longer than I have ever written. A big thank you if you are following this story, favorited it or reviewed it. :) Enjoy

* * *

Arthur was in pain, his head was throbbing and he had no idea where he was. He tried remembering what happened, to have caused him so much pain. His heart was pounding and he breathed desperately trying to remember the cause for the pain growing inside his chest. Something, or someone was stabbing his chest to cause much pain as possible, which without a doubt he deserved. He groaned and tried opening his eyes, much to his relief they opened only to be met with the face of an anxious physician.

"Oh sire your awake" exclaimed the physician who was Gaius, _so I'm still in Camelot and in Gaius' chamber's _thought Arthur, _least I am not being held for ransom but it's not like things can get any worse. _He had no idea they were about to get even worser than he could ever imagine.

"Yes er, could I have some water" asked Arthur after blinking several times to get his vision back properly.

"Of course sire" said Gaius and turned towards a young man fiddling in the corner of the room. Arthur's eyes' lit up _Merlin_ he thought _he's back_. He was about to call him, thinking it was in fact Merlin.

Gaius called the boy over, but with a different name "Ridor could you get some water for the king please" asked Gaius smiling at the boy.

"Of course" he said smiling back, fetching a cup and pouring some water. He walked to Arthur handing the cup to him. Arthur just stared at him, because he wasn't Merlin and _where was Merlin_ thought Arthur. Very warily he took the cup, looking into it and then finally taking a sip. The boy looked at him with a frown, he turned his back and walked back to what seemed to be his chores.

Arthur cleared his throat and asked Gaius" what happened?"

"Well sire it seems you had a blow to the head. One of the guards found you and you have been unconscious for a whole week. Do you remember what happened" enquired Gaius

"Well I remember getting up too fast off the bed, slipping and then knocking myself out. Look's like Merlin's not the only clumsy one" laughed Arthur

Gaius and Ridor both stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur

"What?" he asked puzzled at their confused but worried faces

"Sire where is Merlin" questioned Gaius remembering his ward.

"How am I supposed to know, he's your ward" said Arthur defensively

"Yes well, you see young Ridor had no place to go so I gave him Merlin's room. Merlin and I haven't been getting along too good, and I haven't seen him for a week. I was waiting for you to wake so that I could ask you" said Gaius rather impatient

Arthur closed his eyes, breathing very sharply and remembering the past week. When he woke up he remembered, hoping it would have been a dream. Without noticing, his tears were rolling down especially when he saw Merlin's broken face in his memories.

"No, no, no" whispered Arthur

"Sire what are you talking about and why are you upset" asked Gaius confusion written on his face.

"NO, NO, NO" he shouted and stood up only to be caught by Gaius and helped back on the bed

"Sire what is it?" asked Gaius worried now, as the king wasn't explaining himself.

"Gaius it's all my fault" informed Arthur

"What is" asked gauis confused at the contorted face of the king, like he was in emotional pain.

"Merlin, I fear he has gone and it's all my fault". Arthur put his hands over his face and sobbed uncontrollably

Gaius stood frozen, _gone_ he thought_ why would Merlin go, his destiny, Arthur, me his friends, _went through his mind as his legs gave under, and he welcomed the floor to his face.

"Gaius" shouted Ridor helping the old man sit on the floor, as he couldn't help him to the bench by himself. He quickly grabbed the jug pouring some water for the old man and helping him drink it. After a few minutes of silence, and Arthur finally stopping his self pity.

Gaius spoke, he turned to Arthur from the floor and whispered "what happened".

Arthur finally turned to him and said"A lot, we both said things which we possibly didn't mean".

"Oh really" said Gaius sarcastically "feel free to elaborate sire" he gestured with his hands.

Arthur sighed and turned to Ridor "leave us" he ordered. The boy looked at Gaius who nodded. Taking that as a sign and his cue to leave, he walked towards the door glancing back at both of them and walked out of the room

Arthur spoke" Merlin has magic" he said rather a matter of fact than accusation. Gaius looked at him alarmed, as to how the king would know such a thing.

Taking in Gaius' less shocked expression he said "you knew, didn't you" accused Arthur.

"Yes I did. I have alway's known" said Gaius. "Did he tell you, or did you find out" asked Gaius curious as to how the king knows Merlin's secret, which is punishable by death in this kingdom.

"Actually he told me" said Arthur, leaving a shocked Gaius to wonder whether Merlin really does have a death wish. Arthur continued "I suppose you are wondering why he told me, and if he really has a death wish. Let me tell you, yes he does have a death wish" informed Arthur and continued with the past week's revelations. "It started two days ago before I knocked myself out. He came to my chambers like usual, saying he's been keeping secret's from. He said he was sick and tired of it, saying he has done so much for me and he made me promise that I should let him visit his mother while I made my decisions. He told me he had magic, so I asked him 'what is stopping me from killing you where you stand".

Gaius was looking at him now with the scared expression of a dying man, _what if he has killed him _thought Gaius. "No" he whispered "you killed him" accused Gaius glaring at the king with a cold look of betrayal on his face.

"WHAT! NO" shouted Arthur, "even if I tried, he wouldn't have put up much of a fight" said Arthur as though all of his energy had been drained this past week.

"So what happened" asked Gaius. He wondered If Merlin wasn't dead, then where the hell was he.

"I told him to give me one reason why, I shouldn't kill him and he gave me none. So I asked do you want to die. Merlin said 'he died when everything he was living for was lost, when he was saving me'. Before he left the room that night he gave me a choice" said Arthur

"What choice" asked Gaius curious as to why Merlin would give the king a choice, when it should be the other way round.

"_He said 'either accept me or kill me, because I have nothing left to lose'_. Those were his exact words, and that when I was ready to talk to come to the tavern. He even warned me that I wouldn't like what I would hear" informed Arthur

Gaius was quiet, thinking about what had driven Merlin to tell Arthur his most precious secret, knowing full well that he could die. He decided he would find him, and bring him back home where he belongs. Not realising that he wouldn't be able to after hearing the rest of Arthur's story.

"Then what happened" asked Gaius, eager to know what had driven Merlin to leave.

"Well, I decided I would talk to him in the morning, I went to the tavern but he was never there. It took me a week to finally catch him, near the castle stairs. I pretended to be drunk to see if he would tell me his secrets or if he would finally talk to me. He agreed he would but only when I was sober, or else I may tell everyone when I am next in the tavern, or I might even forget everything. That night something in my head just exploded, that he couldn't trust me" explained Arthur looking at Gaius, he hadn't interrupted so the king continued.

"So" continued Arthur "I said to him, I am not really drunk and now I know you don't trust me"."I yelled at him and told him I trust him more than Gwen, the Queen, my wife. "Merlin, he just laughed at me, Gaius he laughed in my face and then he exploded. I have never seen him so angry. He said that 'I never trust him or listen to him. That he saved my life many times and if I really opened my eyes, I would see how much he has done for me'. "It was what he finally said before walking away that hurt me the most. The truth and certainty clear in those words when he said them, he wasn't lying".

"What did he say" asked Gaius barely controlling his emotions at Merlin's current predicament, and the fact he has been unaware of this for more than a week.

Arthur breathed in, tears threatening to fall and whispered "he said I will never be a fair and just king".

He then closed his eyes and the tears fell quickly and were no where ready to stop. Gaius was sitting with his hands in his face, his tears creating a puddle in his hands. Both were precious to the Merlin they knew, but that Merlin was gone and no where were they near to getting him back.

It would maybe take a whole lifetime, which none of them had. All they knew though was the word's 'blame lies within' going around in their head as they felt a sharp pain in the chest. No matter how much Arthur would deny Merlin as a friend or brother. He knew that he was never only but a servant . And as much as Gaius tried act as a mentor to Merlin. He knew he was the father figure Merlin never had. They both knew not only had they lost a friend but a precious family member, and without him they wouldn't be the people they are today.

* * *

Please review, much appreciated. If you notice any mistakes, please point them out.

Thank you. Review? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello another chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Arthur was woken up by George, the replacement servant for Merlin. It had been five days, since they broke down the king and physician, crying over their friend. After thinking about it a lot, they both agreed the possibility that Merlin had gone home to his mother. The king decided he would ride to Ealdor, ask for Merlin's forgiveness and drag him back to Camelot. Gaius insisted he would go with Arthur to Ealdor where they would both bring him back together. It was both of them who had done him wrong. It was only fair they both try to get him back.

The king, decided he didn't want the knights to come, he would instead take two guards, and Gaius, it was only Ealdor. It's not likely he would get ambushed, as things have been quiet for a whole year now. Arthur was helped by George, to get dressed, have his breakfast and walked to Gaius' chambers. He knocked on the door and waited for him to open it. Except it was Ridor who answered the door, with smile on his face.

"Sire, please come in" he said

Arthur walked past him and inside. Gaius had a bag ready and was waiting for him next to the table.

"Are you ready Gaius" asked the king

"Yes sire let's go" said Gaius

Arthur nodded, and walked towards the door, he watched as Ridor hugged Gaius, and wished him farewell.

Gaius followed after the king and they both walked outside with the guards in tow. They walked down the stairs and outside the horses were ready in the courtyard. The guards helped Gaius on the horse, and the king jumped on his. They trotted along riding towards Ealdor. People watched on, but nobody said a word. They weren't aware of what happened, and had no idea the king was off to fetch his manservant.

As it was morning when they set off, they were to reach the small village by nightfall. They had no idea, what to do if Merlin wasn't even there. After what felt like hours, they could see a small village overhead, there were lights surrounding it. It looked beautiful but Arthur was beginning to feel anxious. _What if he really hates me _he thought or _doesn't want to come back_.

The king and physician, trotted faster, desperate to see Merlin. After finally reaching the small village they got down from the horses and stopped.

Arthur turned to Gaius "which house is it" he asked. Gaius looked around until he saw a familiar door. He remembered it from his time in the village, not much had changed, so he knew without a doubt that was where Hunith lived.

"That one" he said pointing to a small brown door.

"Okay" said the king, taking a deep breath they both walked towards the door. He swallowed the lump which had grown in his throat since they had ridden, his eyes' were beginning to fill with water, ready to shed the tears.

Arthur raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited, and fiddled with his finger's shifting awkwardly. The creaked door open, and a face contorted with pure anger moved forward until it was inches away from the kings. It was Hunith and she was not at all happy to see either of them.

The king backed away and she moved closer, "WHAT DO YOU WANT" she screamed. Arthur was in shock, he was standing inches away from Merlin's mother and she was screaming at him. He could not speak, his heart was pounding so fast, it felt like jumping out.

The silence dragged on as no one spoke. That was until Gaius cleared his throat and whispered "Hunith it's me Gaius" he said very quietly, hoping to calm her down. Except he was very wrong.

"OH I know it's you old man" she shouted, "like l said what do you want?"

"Gaius jumped, frozen on the spot, until he found his voice. "what's wrong" he asked.

Hunith laughed mentally her eyes, were wide, blood-shot like she had cried. "What is wrong" she repeated mockingly.

" I'll tell you what's wrong, my son, comes home in the night to tell me he has left Camelot". she said whilst the king and physician looked down in shame, with guilt written on their face. "Oh no but that's just the beginning" she laughed again.

"I see him so broken and lifeless, to tell me the king" she says whilst pointing at Arthur, "never trust's him or believes him. He who treat's him like nothing more than a servant, after everything he has done for you".

Hunith took a deep breath and continued "and you" she began again this time pointing her finger at Gaius "you cast him aside for a boy, that you barely even know. He looked up to you like a father. Well what the HELL do you have to say for yourselves. You make me sick none of you are worthy of being Merlin's friend". She continued to glare at them, hatred clear in her eyes as she stared in disgust.

This time both of them looked up and Arthur finally found his voice "I'm sorry" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"No" she shouted "save the apology for someone who cares". The tears were falling down from the kings face, but he appeared to not notice.

Hunith glared at them. "Go" she whispered.

"But, but, but, where's Merlin" stuttered Arthur.

"Merlin is gone" she said quietly.

"What!" shouted Arthur and Gaius together.

She looked at them now with a different expression pure pity, "he has left, to go find that place which makes him happy. You have lost him for good, and it's not as though any of you don't deserve it". she walked back into the hut and slammed the door shut.

The king and physician looked at each other, the tears which they were trying to hold back were falling. They both looked defeated as they got back on their horses and rode back to Camelot. To a kingdom without their friend.

* * *

Please Review :)

If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. Also if anyone is confused, or want to ask questions' feel free to ask me.

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, first I would like to aplogise for a very late update. I have had loads of work to do, and been stuck with my other story. I am sorry. Also title has been changed and the summary, but I hope you will still read and review this story :)

* * *

It had been over a week and Merlin found himself far away from Camelot and Ealdor. He never thought of leaving Arthur's side but it happened and here he was. He continued walking and resting, he'd been doing this for a week and still he couldn't see a village or kingdom in sight. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard what sounded like a cry.

Merlin stopped, it was so eerie, yes it was definitely a cry for help. He walked towards the direction it came from and upon seeing what it was he froze. There next to a tree was a young boy, same age as Merlin at the mercy of a bandit. The poor boy was out of his depth. Merlin contemplated whether to help him or continue his path. The boy locked eyes with him and he looked so desperate for help.

Merlin sighed "Oi get away from him" he shouted at the bandit

The bandit stopped and turned to face him "Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it" he asked smirking

Merlin smiled "this" he said as he used his magic to fling the bandit against a tree knocking him out.

The boy stood up warily and shook himself from the mud which covered his clothes. He walked towards Merlin "thank you" he said smiling

Merlin was shocked he just used magic and was getting thanked for it. "Wait what, but I'm a sorcerer" argued Merlin

The boy laughed "Really I hadn't noticed" he joked

Merlin was confused "Wait you don't hate me"

The boy scoffed "Why would I hate you" he asked confusion written on his face

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing "because magic is evil" he said

The boy stepped back looking at Merlin. He shook his head "Nope you're not evil and you have magic. You saved my live and you deserve a reward" said the boy grinning

"Well I use my magic for good, and no reward is necessary. What's your name" asked Merlin intrigued by the young boy

The boy cleared his throat "My name is Prince Linkin of Firoden" he said sheepishly

Merlin stood frozen and couldn't stop staring "Wait your a prince, but you..."

"Don't look like one. Yes I went off on my own disguised as a peasant looking for an adventure" explained the prince

"My father is going to kill me" groaned prince Linkin

"Right well that explains it" said Merlin about to walk away

"Wait what's your name" asked prince Linkin gripping Merlin's arm as he tried to walk away

"Er my name is Myrddin" said Merlin as he quickly made up a name whilst offering a hand to the prince as he introduced himself.

The prince shook his hand "where are you from" he asked

"Oh nowhere in particular" said Merlin

"So what is Firoden like" asked Merlin intrigued by the kingdoms strange name

"Oh it's so great and peaceful, you'd love it" said the prince with such certainty

"What about magic" asked Merlin wondering if the kingdom held a place for such power

"Oh Myrddn my friend in Firoden magic is free and everyone is accepted. You would like it there. Would you come as a reward for saving my life" asked the prince with hope, he never had met someone like Myrddn who used their magic for helping others. He spoke to the prince with respect and honour, someone like him would find acceptance in a kingdom like Firoden.

"Really free, sounds like a safe haven and home for me" said Merlin as his eyes lit up at the thought of being able to fully be accepted for who he is. He would be able to practice his magic and embrace his talent.

"Well would you" asked the Prince. "Please, you would really love it" he promised

Merlin looked at the prince with his pleading eyes. _Why not_ he thought_ it's not like I have anywhere else to go_."I would be honored to accept such an invitation" said Merlin bowing.

"Yes, yes, yes" grinned the prince as he hugged Merlin. "Oh you will love it and we'll be the best of friends" he said as they both walked on towards the kingdom of Firoden.

* * *

Please review

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Hello another chapter. I aplogise for any mistakes in advance. Though I did check it thoroghly. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

* * *

It only took a day, it wasn't really far than Merlin initially thought it would be. They were nearly there, you could see it from far _wow_ thought Merlin _it's absolutely beautiful_. _It's very different from Camelot_ gawked Merlin his mouth slightly open.

"Hey Myrddin close your mouth, you'll catch flies" chuckled prince Linkin

"Oh sorry it's just" Merlin stopped as he was lost for words "beautiful" he said finally after a moment

"Exactly, wait till you see the inside" said the prince smiling.

"Come on" he gestured walking "it will get dark soon"

Merlin and the prince carried on walking, after what seemed an hour they finally were outside the castle. There were two guards stationed on either side when they saw the prince they ran towards him

"Sire where have you been" one guard asked "your father has been worried"

The prince groaned "how much trouble am I in" he asked grimacing

"Heaps" said the other guard glancing at Merlin

"GREAT!" frowned the prince. He saw the guards sending a weird look towards Merlin.

"Oh this is Myrddin he is a guest, and he saved my life". informed the prince grinning at the guards who smiled warily in return

"Your father is in the throne room" said the guard

"Of course let's not keep him waiting, shall we" said the prince as he pulled Merlin alongside him as they walked inside the castle and up the stairs.

Merlin let his eyes wander around the beautiful castle, inside it was just as beautiful. Merlin's eyes glistened with tears of sadness thinking about Camelot and all he left behind. He thought it would be easy to forget, except he was very wrong.

The prince stopped and looked at Merlin "are you okay" he asked concerned

Merlin turned to look at the prince and smiled "of course sire"

The prince laughed "no not sire, it's Linkin to you my friend".He looked at straight ahead and frowned "This is the throne room and I am so dead" whispered Linkin as they stopped outside a large room with big wooden doors.

"Okay" breathed the prince "come on" he said as he opened the doors, walking straight towards the king. He was sat on his throne next to the queen who both looked very angry at their son when he waltzed in the room.

"Sire" said the prince bowing as he looked around, the nobles looked on intrigued

"Where have you been" snapped the king anger rising

The prince snapped his head to meet his fathers patronising glare. The queen put a reassuring hand on the king's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Well" asked the queen glaring at her son

"Well, I went out looking for an adventure. You can punish me if you want but I don't care. I am always stuck here" complained the prince

"Oh don't worry I will punish you" said the king angrily as he stood up.

"It is not safe for a prince and future king to go looking for and adventure. What if you were killed" asked the king firmly

"Well I nearly was, but I was rescued" said the prince

"WHAT!, who rescued you?" shouted the king

Myrddin called the prince "he saved me and he is a sorcerer" said the prince as the king and queen inspected him warily.

Merlin stood motionless _nobody gasped_ he thought_ they know I am a sorcerer and they don't care._

"Myrddin that is your name" said the king looking at Merlin

Merlin nodded "yes sire"

The king smiled "thank you for saving my son you will be rewarded" he said about to give an order before Merlin interrupted him.

"No sire, I do not seek a reward. Though I would like somewhere stay if that is okay with you" asked Merlin slightly nervous

"Of course, I will arrange a room for you, if you like Myrddin" said the king smiling at him

"Of course sire that would be greatly appreciated" said Merlin as his eyes wandered around the eyes of the nobles in the room.

"What kingdom have you come from" asked the king intrigued

"Neither sire, I am just a traveller. I like visiting different places" lied Merlin quickly

"Father" said Linkin "is it okay if he has the room down next to mine" asked the prince

The king glanced at his son and the sorcerer before nodding.

Merlin and Linkin both bowed and walked out shutting the doors behind them.

* * *

The king was sat on his throne thinking while the queen talked with the nobles.

His advisor came and stood by him "are you okay" he asked concerned

"Yes Gerald, what did you think of the sorcerer" asked the king meeting his gaze

"Myrddin" asked the advisor and the king nodded

"I could feel the power radiating from him, he is very powerful sire" said Gerald nervously

"Hm" mumbled the king "why would he come here" he asked more to himself than his advisor

"Are you concerned for prince Linkin" asked Gerald carefully

"Yes, I want you to keep an eye out for him and Myrddin. I am weary of him, and as you are a sorcerer yourself, you will be able to find out more. Do not disappoint me" said the king firmly his eyes boring into Gerald's

Gerald nodded, bowed and went back to talking with the other nobles, leaving the king to ponder with his thoughts.

* * *

Please review, I would like to know what you thought :)

Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It had been a week and the king knew it was too late to get Merlin back. Hunith had made it clear he went to find a place where he was accepted for who he was; a sorcerer. She also said it was too late as we lost him for good. Arthur couldn't grasp the change in his life, he needed his friend. He needed Merlin.

The king had moped for two weeks all together now, and it wasn't good for him or the kingdom. Everyone had asked him where his manservant was, but he'd just say 'he's left' and walk away from their attempt at making conversation. Arthur was just dreading the arrival of a certain knight due to arrive back today. He had been out in a small village to visit his family for these past two weeks.

The king knew when he found out about Merlin he would not be happy. That's why the king intended to make a offical announcement about his manservant so people would stop bothering him. He still needed to work out whether to reveal Merlin had magic or even anything else. But he really didn't want to give his friend a bad name or for accusations to fly around.

Arthur was in his chambers after discussing with Gaius what he intended to do. The physician didn't really have a choice but to agree to it. He stood up from the chair and guided himself towards the cupboard, picking out his clothes for the meeting. The king quickly changed into them and walked towards the door. He had already eaten breakfast and was ready for the day.

He opened the door and walked towards the throne room. Everyone was already there waiting patiently for their king as was his queen Gwen. He took his place on the throne before speaking to the people

"I have gathered you here today on a small matter and a feast I have prepared in honour of our knight. He will be returning shortly to join us" said the king addressing the court.

Arthur looked around and cleared his throat. "Many of you have wondered where my manservant is. The truth is he was not happy with some things I have done as a king and master. Merlin decided to leave and has been gone for two weeks now". There were a few small gasps, even the queen looked shocked as she tried to take everything in.

The king continued ignoring the shocked and pity looks people were sending his way. "He decided this, and I assure you I did not tell him to leave. It was his decision and I hope everyone can accept that as much as I have". The knights looked at the king with wide eyes before glancing at each other and looking away.

Everyone was silent so the king decided, nobody had anything to say or ask. The doors suddenly opened as a figure walked towards the king and queen. He kneeled down and bowed before smiling at the other knights. They however couldn't meet his eyes, especially with what they just heard.

"Gwaine" said Arthur as he stood up, walking towards the knight.

"Sire, are you glad I am back" he joked grinning widely

"Of course" said the king pulling him into a hug.

Gwaine returned the hug before realising he was missing a cheery fellow. He usually greeted him straight away as they laughed and joke. He was his friend after all.

"Merlin" called Gwaine "come and give your friend a hug" he said as he moved away from the king. He turned around and looked towards Gaius side, but there was someone else standing there. The knight continued looking at the same spot, confusion written on his face as he tried to think whether he was missing something.

"Gauis where is Merlin?" he asked slowly as he walked towards the physician. But Gauis refused to meet his gaze as he looked towards the king.

"Well" asked the knight rather impatient as he looked towards the king

"He's gone" whispered Arthur looking anywhere except at Gwaine

"GONE! Gone where?" he asked annoyed as the kings answer. _Why won't anybody tell me _he thought angrily

Leon walked towards his fellow knight and looked him in the yes. "Gwaine Merlin has left Camelot" he said in a soft tone.

Gwaine just stood there frozen,_ Merlin would never leave Camelot _he thought. _No, no, no, no, there's got to be a mistake _his mind kept telling him. His eyes moved to meet the king's but he kept avoiding his gaze.

The knight was fuming as he finally found his voice " WHAT" he yelled angrily making everyone jump and the king to finally lock eyes with him. But there was something else there in the king's eyes. It was guilt, shame and pure sadness.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Review :)**

**Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys I am so sorry for this late update. Apparently my character's are sometimes ooc. So for this I apologise, and heads up, because it will happen. Probably not what you guys were expecting in this chapter, but this is how it's happened. Heads up the chapters will go as two about Arthur and then two about Merlin. I aplologise if there are any mistakes sorry. Anyway, hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The whole room went silent as Gwaine glared at the king furiously. He knew whatever happened whilst he was away, the king definetly played some part in it.

The knight walked towards the king and spoke in a very dangerous tone "Tell me sire, why would Merlin leave camelot?" he asked

Arthur looked at him before dismissing the court. The knights stayed behind, eager to listen to the conversation regarding their friend. The Queen and Gauis also stayed behind as everyone else left the room.

The doors slammed shut and Arthur went back to sit in his throne. The knights took their place on the round tabel as they waited for the king to speak. But Arthur had yet to open his mouth, as he refused to look at Gwaine.

Gwaine slammed his fist on the table, startling the others. "Well speak! I want the truth" he growled angrily.

"Why has Merlin left camelot?" he ground out as he glared at the king. Arthur turned to face him before glancing at Gauis who nodded as consent to tell him the truth.

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke "Before I speak. Nothing will leave this room, it is confidential. You must understand he left on his own accord. You cannot hold me responisble for his departure." said the king pleading.

The knights looked at each other, then the Queen who nodded, and so they agreed with the king and queen.

Arthur took a deep breath before explaining the past two week events that occured between the king and his manservant. "Two weeks ago Merlin came to my chambers and wanted to talk to me about something, a secret. He told me he has magic." The king waited for the gasps to fill the room, and the only less suprised people were Gwaine and Gauis. Arthur knew about Gauis, but why the knight.

Nobody interupted him, because he put his hand to silence them as he carried on. "I was so angry that he betrayed him. I yelled at him, but what made me angrier was that he couldn't trust me. The worse part of it was when I threatned to kill him he didn't care. I was supposed think about everything and then talk to him. I was foolish and instead of us talking, we had an argument. He shouted at me and walked away. I never saw him since and then the next moring I woke up and there was another servant. It finally hit me that Merlin left." Arthur bowed his head in defeat before looking at Gwaine.

Gwaine was in deep thought _so what if Merlin has magic. He will always be my best friend. How could princess do this to him. After everything Merlin does for him, still it's always about titles. Bloody nobles. _The knight walked up to Arthur and punched him square in the face, as Leon and Percival grabbed him by the arms and held him back.

The king didn't get back up but just sat there sneering at the knight, who glared back at him. "You threatened to kill MERLIN!" he yelled furiously

"He has magic!" shouted Arthur as he stood up regaining his dignity, what was left off it.

"So?" snapped Gwaine as the knights let go of him.

"So! Are you stupid Gwaine?. You know, I know and Merlin knows Magic is banned. He shouldn't have practised it. What did you expect me to do? Huh? Give him a reward for commiting TREASON". spat Arthur angrily as he began pacing up and down.

"From you Arthur I expected More. It's always about titles with you. If you were ever a good friend to Merlin, maybe he would have confided in you" shouted Gwaine.

"Merlin was a servant. Nothing more and nothing less" retorted Arthur as he stopped pacing and glared at Gwaine

"Exactly! A servant you say. Then tell me why do you look so guilty" smirked Gwaine as he walked towards Arthur and looked him in the eye.

The king looked away. Gwaine just laughed "you will never admit to you faults. Because that's what nobles do. I'm not suprised Merlin left. You call yourself a king." remarked the knight as he continued to stared at the king.

This time Arthur turned to face him as his face flushed with anger " I would think carefully about what you say next Sir Gwaine" said Arthur as he grit his teeth together.

Gwaine just glared at the king before turning on his heels "I don't care about what any of you think. But I am going to find Merlin" said the knight as turned the door handle.

That statement from the knight stopped Arthur in his tracks, as he glared at Gwaine Furiously "Gwaine if you leave now don't EVER think about coming back" he said angriliy

The knight grew angry as he marched back to the king "Fine! I quit, as a knight of camelot. Screw your knighthood. Merlin was the only reason I stayed around. Because he believed in you. Guess I was right, nobles are not worth it!" sneered Gwaine as he walked towards the door and out.

The knights all gasped before it was silent once again as they stared at the door which Gwaine had now walked out of.

Suddenly everyone jumped as the king yelled "OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT!" the Queen, Gauis and the knights gawked at the furous king, frozen on the spot by his actions "NOW!" he yelled as everyone scampered out of the room, as quickly as they could.

Gwen stayed but Arthur just glared at her and whispered "Please go" he said. The Queen hesitated but left the room, just after a few seconds of closing the door she stopped as she heard a crashing noise. Arthur lashed out in the room, before breaking down as the events of two weeks, finally came crashing down.

The Queen sighed _something needed to be done. Arthur has been like this for two weeks now, it isn't good for the king or the future of Camelot._

* * *

**So, what did you think? please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter. Let's see what Merlin is up to, it's not very long. Hopefully the next one will be. I apologise if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin had settled in Firoden quite well than expected. He was given an adequate room, to stay in and felt honoured. But he refused servants to attend to him, after all he was an ex-manservant.

The warlock was invited to the feast welcoming the prince back from his little adventure. The king and Queen were beyond worried, that when he came back a feast was prepared as the kingdom flourished with their prince's safe return.

Merlin was very nervous, as magic was used in Firoden all the time. Here Merlin felt a sense of security and happiness. He was beginning to think coming here was the best decision he ever made. The warlock was currently in his chambers when there was a knock on the door.

"Ente"r he shouted and moved to look towards the door.

"Myrddin how do you like your chambers?" asked the prince as he walked inside.

"Linkin!" smiled Merlin. "I like my chambers very well. Thank you" said Merlin walking towards the prince.

"It's time for the feast. Are you ready?" asked the prince grinning

"Of course" said Merlin twirling around in his clothes and chuckling at the same time.

Prince Linkin chuckled with him, and put his arm around his shoulder's. "Come on then my friend" said Linkin as they walked out of Merlin's chambers and towards the hall for the feast.

* * *

The king and Gerald were sat at the table in the hall and were talking in hushed voices. After the king wanted his advisor to find out everything about Myrddin, Gerald was lost. The sorcerer always kept to himself, and it was very hard to find out anything.

"So you didn't find out anything?" asked the king with a hint of anger

"No sire. He does not speak much and when he does, he barely reveals anything about himself " informed Gerald

"Hm, well maybe we can find something out at this feast" said the king

"Maybe sire. But also the magic tournament is next week. You could invite him to take part, and then I could be able to see how much power he has, and what his intentions are" said Gerald as the king listened carefully

The king was quiet for a moment before grinning. "That is an excellent plan and It will work more effectively" said the king as the doors suddenly opened and his son walked in with Myrddin.

The king scarcely stood up and smiled warmly "Welcome Prince Linkin and Myrddin"

Merlin looked at the king before walking forwards to him and bowing. "Thank you sire"

Prince Linkin dragged Merlin to the table after bowing to his father and excused himself.

The Queen who was talking to the nobles stood up and faced her son. "This feast is to honour the safe return of our son Prince Linkin. It is also a way of thank you to our guest Myrddin for saving our son's life" said the Queen smiling at Merlin

The king picked up his goblet and made a toast "To Prince Linkin and Myrddin" he said as the whole room raised their glasses.

Merlin turned to look at the prince who was grinning widely, which made Merlin feel happy and content. _I could get used to this_ thought Merlin

The warlock barely got a chance to drink his cup, when an annoying voice filled his mind.

_**Merlin...**_

_Oh god. Oh god no. No, no, no. _thought Merlin as he panicked.

_**Merlin...**_

_Oh Damn that Dragon._

_**Merlin... **_

_Go away _thought Merlin mentally as he continued to ignore the cryptic lizard.

**"MERLIN" **yelled Kilgarrah in his mind as Merlin jumped up in shock. The whole room stopped and gawked at Merlin. The prince was looking at him with concern, whilst the king and Gerald looked confused. And then the whole castle shook as the sound of an angry dragon's roar filled the room.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. I apologise if there are any mistakes though I did thoroughly check it. Next update will probably be a while and will include different POV views. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The whole room rang with an eerily silence before the king ran out of the room. Merlin anxiously followed after him with Prince Linkin as the castle continued to rumble and shake.

Merlin stopped to a halt and nearly bumped into the king. The warlock moved to look over his shoulder and what he saw nearly made him faint. Merlin heard everyone gasp behind him, but didn't have a moment to register their reactions. Kilgarrah was in the middle of the citadel as the knights of Firoden circled him ready to attack.

Kilgarrah locked eyes with Merlin and spoke in a dangerous tone "Young warlock, what are you doing here?" asked the dragon.

The kings eyes widened as Merlin moved past the king to talk to Kilgarrah "No what are YOU doing here?" asked the warlock clearly annoyed as he pointed at the dragon.

The dragon's patience was wearing thin as he used his tail to throw the knights to the side. Kilgarrah stomped towards Merlin and looked him in the eyes before speaking in his mind _**'WHY HAVE YOU LEFT CAMELOT?'**_screeched Kilgarrah

The warlock winced_** 'Why does it matter?' **_snapped Merlin annoyed

_**'It matter's because your destiny lies with Arthur Pendragon in Camelot!' **_snarled the dragon very irritated

_**'NO it doesn't!. Tell me Kilgarrah why shall I stay in a kingdom where I am not wanted and treated as nothing more but a servant' **_asked Merlin angrily

_**'You know why Merlin. You are both the same sides of the coin. Without you Arthur will not succeed. Without you there will be no Albion' **_pleaded kilgarrah desperately

Merlin sighed before continuing_** 'Arthur Pendragon will never change. I have wasted my time, but not anymore. I am tired Kilgarrah as my efforts go to waste. I don't care any more I will make my own destiny' **_Informed the warlock his face serious as he walked away from the dragon

_**Merlin...**_

Merlin continued to ignore him kilgarrah as he turned to face Prince Linkin. The knights were now circling Kilgarrah once more, but the dragon was busy trying to talk to Merlin.

_**Merlin...**_

"Myrddin what is going on? How do you know this dragon?" asked prince Linkin confusion and hurt written on his face.

Merlin ignored his persistent questions as he wasn't ready to share the truth or reveal any secrets just yet. "Prince Linkin please ask your knights to lower their weapons. The dragon will not hurt anyone, because he will be leaving NOW".

The prince looked at Merlin in the eyes which revealed nothing but the truth. Linkin sighed before gesturing the knights to put their weapons away. By this time the whole castle had come out to look at the commotion.

The king was about to refuse for everyone's safety but when Gerald put a hand on his arm he hesitated. "Just wait a moment" whispered the sorcerer and so the king looked on.

_**'MERLIN!'...**_

The warlock turned around to face the dragon. '_**Leave now' **_ordered Merlin angrily. _**Or I will force you to go. You know I don't like doing that Kilgarrah, so don't make me.**_

The dragon's eyes widened before he spoke '_**I WILL BE BACK!' **_he declared with anger before flappping his wings and flying off.

Merlin groaned and closed his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder "So you're a dragon lord?" asked Gerald as he raised his eyes brows in question.

The warlock grimaced before looking for prince Linkin. The prince seemed upset and angry as he fled from the citadel. Merlin mentally kicked himself, he was so much like Arthur but less arrogant, and more kinder.

Merlin couldn't believe he upset Prince Linkin which cause his heart to ache. The warlock looked at the king for a sign of consent so he could follow after him. The king sighed and the Queen nodded. Merlin smiled slightly before running after the prince.

"Prince Linkin WAIT!" yelled Merlin as he ran after him. The prince eventually turned around to face him and the warlock was shocked to see the young prince in tears.

Merlin frowned before saying "I'm Sorry I upset you" in a soft and exasperated tone. The prince still seemed upset so the warlock pulled him into a tight hug. _Great_ thought Merlin _how the hell do I explain this_. _Damn annoying lizard._

* * *

**So what did you think? As always reviews are welcome :) Plus how would you feel if Aithusa made an appearance. Let me know :)**

**Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys AGAIN. I am so sorry, but that chapter was awful. I don't know what is wrong with me. Really I don't. Anyhow this is the actual chapter. Please ignore the last one. It did NOT exist. I apologise for any mistakes, though I did check it. Anyway I hope you like this better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin and Prince Linkin decided to walk back to the forest, where they would be able to talk without being interrupted. The warlock was very scared to say the least, still it seemed the prince had plenty of questions

Prince Linkin stopped and sat down on a log, as Merlin joined him. The warlock became very nervous as the Prince stared at him curiously, awaiting an explanation. Merlin cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Right! Where do I start?," asked the warlock shifting awkwardly

"Hm! How about the big dragon?," said Prince Linkin as he smiled at his friend.

"Oh yes! Of course! Well I am a dragonlord. Which means I can command dragons," explained the warlock as Linkin's eyes grew wide.

"No way!," exclaimed the prince in disbelief

"Yes way! And that dragon back there. His name is Kilgarrah and he is very annoying," said Merlin frowning at his latest conversation with the reptile.

The prince was quite before remembering that Myrddin did a lot of yelling towards the dragon. What in the world was all that about?

"What was the dragon saying to you before? He didn't look very happy!," asked Prince Linkin his lips formed in a thin line as he stared at the warlock curiously.

_Oh god! What do I say? _thought Merlin as he panicked

"He wasn't happy about something I did! Still he doesn't have the right to tell me what to do," explained Merlin in a tone full of anger.

"Did you do something bad? Wrong?," asked the prince cautiously

"NO! No, I didn't! I just made a decision about something. Which was making me sad, and I wanted to be happy," said Merlin as he looked at the prince and grinned

"Right! And the dragon didn't like it," questioned Prince Linkin

"Yep exactly!," said Merlin in exasperation.

"Oh well! Tough luck dragon," chuckled the Prince as he playfully punched Merlin in the arm. The warlock punched him back as they both fell of the log, laughing their heads off. It seemed Merlin hadn't laughed like this for ages. As they both stared at the sky whilst upside down. Something was seen flying over head and crashing into a nearby tree. This startled them both as they scrambled trying to get to their feet.

The warlock was quick on his feet as his eyes darted from the trees and back to the Prince. Merlin froze as he saw something move in a nearby bush. Slowly and cautiously the warlock crept to see what had caught their attention. He could feel Prince Linkin following closely behind, which made Merlin more aware. Simply for Linkin's safety and his own.

Merlin stopped as he saw a white creäture scrambling to get on their feet. The little dragon coughed and spluttered as smoke was released from her mouth. Prince Linkin slowly tried to unsheath his sword, but was stopped by Merlin's piercing glare. Which clearly stated 'dragonlord, remember'.

The dragon turned her head to see Merlin and immediately ran towards him. She pounded on the warlock as she chirped happily.

"Father," she exclaimed in triumph. The dragon turned towards the Prince and stared at him intently. After a minute she growled before breathing her hot burning fire towards him. The Prince screamed, but before the fire could scorch the prince. The warlock had used his powers to block the burning fire.

**"Scildan!," **Yelled Merlin furiously as he glared at the dragon, whilst stopping her fiery breath. What the hell?

**"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!," **continued Merlin, his anger reaching a louder volume**.** The dragon stopped and stumbled back. Clearly frightened as she bowed her head in shame.

"What are you doing Aithusa?," asked the warlock confused, by the small dragon's behaviour. While the Prince looked on wide-eyed and very glad to be alive. Merlin sighed before walking towards the dragon and patting her snout. Aithusa looked up with watery eyes before squeaking "I'm sorry!" bowing her head towards her dragonlord.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Again I'm so sorry :(**

**Meanings: Scildan= Shield**

**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai= Now you must obey and you must follow towards**

**Thank you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So here is another chapter. It seems like I totally have forgot about Arthur. To make up for it, the next one will be his POV. I apologise for any mistakes, though I have checked it. Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I am glad you guys are liking it. Thank you. Anyway hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

The king of Camelot was outside in the courtyard. His sword raised as he furiously dueled with Sir Leon. A little to angrily in anyone else's eyes. Except the kings. Two days. It had been two days since Gwaine left to search for Merlin. Still he hadn't heard from the rogue knight.

Though as much as he would hate to admit it. He missed Merlin and Gwaine. He missed the banter, the remarks, the jokes. The saving each other nonsense. He was so deep in thought he barely saw the fist which impacted with his stomach as he doubled over in pain and shock.

"Leon!" the king gasped as he grit his teeth to ease the throbbing pain.

The knight took a step back "I'm not sorry!" he said defensively

Arthur frowned before sitting on the grass and putting his hands in his head. The knight joined him on the left. Elyan and Percival watched on curiously to see if the king would listen or continue to go in denial.

Sir Leon put a hand on his shoulder "You miss him and Gwaine" added Sir Leon with a chuckle.

The king chuckled weakly before looking up at the knight as his eyes welled up in tears "what have I done? I've driven Merlin away. Away with my hatred for magic that he could no longer bear the sight of me" whispered Arthur as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Leon shook his head in defiance "it was not your fault sire. You did not know he possessed magic. Still I do believe you could have reacted differently" finished the knight with a heavy sigh.

Arthur closed his eyes and stood up pulling the knight with him. "Thank you for your honesty, Sir Leon" said the king before walking towards the direction of the castle entrance.

As the king walked on a suspicious looking man bumped into him. He guarded Arthur with a glare before stomping off without an apology what so ever.

Except the knights who were looking at the rude man decided to step in. How dare this man walk off, without apologising to the king. _No_. No way.

Percival who was followed by Leon and Elyan stopped the man, as he passed the king. They blocked his path as he stared back at them anxiously. The king turned around and watched the interaction curiously before walking towards his knights.

"How dare you?" snapped Sir Leon anger rising

"W-hat?" asked the man in confusion.

"WHAT! What?" repeated Sir Leon as he stepped forward inches away from the mans face.

The knights shook their heads in exasperation "You just pushed past the king. Your king! Without so much as an APOLOPGY!" bellowed Sir Percival before Arthur stopped him.

The man was clutching a piece of paper tightly at his side. It seemed he was trying to hide it. _Why?_ That was the question.

Arthur locked eyes with the man "what have you got in your hand?," he asked raising his eye brows in question.

The man backed away before he tried running the opposite direction. He tried. Except he didn't get far. Arthur gripped his hand and pulled the paper, smiling to himself as he saw it still in one piece. The man's eyes widened as he began to panic.

"I'm not a sorcerer. I'm not, I swear!" shouted the man panicking and raising his hands in surrender.

The king stopped in confusion. _I never thought you were a sorcerer_ thought Arthur. He unfolded the paper, scanning it as he read the information:

_**MAGIC TOURNEMENT**_

**All sorcerers welcome. Three rounds. To the death. But only one winner. **

**Who will beat Gerard? Our succesful winner for many years. Guardian of the king and Queen of Firoden. A kingdom where magic is free and everyone is accepted for who they are.**

**The prize: Guardian of Prince Linkin of Firoden? **

Arthur clutched the paper before letting it crumble to the floor. No. No. It couldn't be what he thought it was. Some how Merlin's name wouldn't leave his mind. He felt the need to protect him. As he closed his eyes he remembered the words Merlin spoke to him. That's when it hit him. Merlin wanted to be free. He wanted to live without fear of being killed for who he was.

This kingdom. It offered everything Arthur couldn't give his friend. It offered freedom. Something Merlin had craved for so long.

This made Arthur think quickly as a last thought left his mind. He couldn't give up. Not yet. He had to try. He needed to try. Try to get his best friend back. It was his last chance. Even if Merlin wasn't there, Arthur would know he had tried.

The king left the crumbled piece of paper on the floor as he turned to face the knights. Yet first he pointed to the man "GO!" he ordered as the man nodded thanking the king and ran as fast as his feet would carry him.

"We are going to find Merlin!" informed the king as each knight looked at each other before grinning at the Arthur.

Arthur smiled slightly before he spoke "It won't be easy. I want you all to wear casual clothes. No armour or cloaks. We don't want to start a war in unmarked territory" explain the king in a serious tone.

"Yes sire!" said the knights together

The king nodded his head "Good! We move out as soon as possible!" finished Arthur walking inside the castle as the knights followed behind him.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Arthur's POV like promised. With some suprises too. I apologise if there are any mistakes, I am fairly certain there are. I am actually quite sleepy so enjoy...'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur and the Knights rode out the next morning. It was a little later than planned, as Gwen insisted that they could wait. At least while Arthur had time to gather his thoughts and a good night's rest. Soon as it was dawn they were gone. The king was more than determined. He was adamant. He wanted to get there in time. In time to stop his friend from making a mistake. Entering a tournament can change a person entirely. It was simple, Arthur did NOT want that for Merlin.

The knights dressed in simple clothes. Yet they carried swords, if they were under attack. Any time. But knowing the forest it was always crawling with bandits.

Arthur asked anyone and everyone about the direction of Delfor. Yet it seemed no one wanted to tell him anything. He had a niggling feeling why, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The knights came across a camp. It wasn't an ordinary camp, that was for sure. It seemed who ever the leader was they preparing for an attack. Or a surprised attack. The king sneaked behind the knights and watched curiously as the figures moved around. They were laughing and grinning together. Arthur frowned a little sadness creeping in.

It reminded the king of how Merlin and he used to joke around. How much he wished for those moments. Knowing full well they were gone. This little memory caused Arthur's heart to ache and long for his friend. Even more than before. But there was a big obstacle in the way; magic. How does a king who has been taught to hate magic, free his friend, who is magic?

Arthur was so deep in thought that he missed the rustling of leaves behind him. A sharp stinging pain shook him out of his thought. He tried and failed to move. There was a sword poking at his back ready to tear through his skin. The king slowly edged his leg forward kicking Elyan who was still staring at the camp. He held his breath waiting for the knight to turn around.

The sword digged deeper and Arthur was sure it drawed his blood. He cold feel wetness slide down his back. The king kicked harshly at Elyan who doubled over. This caught the knights attention as they turned around. There eyes widened as they drew their swords. Sir Leon stumbled forward as Arthur closed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to go way or even slightly lesson.

The man who held Arthur's life with his sword nearly embedded in his back, smirked. He pushed the sword further as the king cried out in pain. The man kicked at Arthur's back forcing him to stumble before he doubled over panting heavily.

The knights circled the man. His smirk still plastered on his face as he whistled. The knights nervously glanced around before they found themselves surrounded and outnumbered. Gwaine grabbed Arthur's hand pulling him to his feet.

The leader Arthur presumed moved forward. His eyes not leaving the kings. His ginger hair short like Leon's. His eyes definitely not just blue. Arthur was sure there was a hint of gold in them. And that he was dressed rather expensively.

"So, who so we have here?," he questioned eyes locking with Arthur.

The king glared in return. His eyes focusing very much on the sword that one of the men took off him by force. The sword Merlin gave him.

The sword forged in dragon's breath was now in the hands of the leader. That was not good. NOT even in the slightest.

The leader let his fingers slide on the sharp sword as he admired its beauty. He could feel the magic running through it. Powerful magic. He moved forward as his men grabbed the knights. Arthur and the leader were now facing each other, only inches apart.

"Tell me, how does someone like you. A commoner. Get hold of a magical sword?," asked the leader his eyes filled with curiosity.

Arthur stared in shock_. Magic_ he thought. _Oh Merlin._ But why a magical sword. What was he going to do with a magic sword? Why did he need a magic sword?

"WELL!?," he snapped impatiently

The king grit his teeth. No way. No way in HELL, he was getting talked to like a bloody slave.

"It doesn't matter where I got it from! It belongs to me. So you can keep your filthy hands of it!" snarled Arthur before wincing in pain at the severity of the cut in his back.

The knights struggled without their swords and that they were outnumbered. Still they were ready to fight to the death. Even if it seemed suicidal.

All of a sudden a man came running through to the leader. His eyes wide before he smirked. His eyes lingering on Arthur's features longer than necessary.

"Well if it isn't the King of Camelot,!" drawled the man rather cheerily. The leader's eyes widened as everyone gasped in shock.

* * *

Merlin was sat next to Aithusa as he calmed the small dragon down. Prince Linkin watched on curiously as the dragon secretly sent glares his way. It seemed she did not like him very much.

"Now Aithusa. I demand an explanation. Why did you attack Prince Linkin?," asked the dragon lord. His eyes glued at the dragon's expression.

The dragon bowed her head silently growling. She looked up again at the warlock's expression. He seemed sad which made the dragon frown.

"Because he's 'notheonceandfutureking'," squeaked the dragon rather too fast than needed. But Merlin heard. This made him feel sad as he frowned. Well obviously he wasn't Arthur. Not everyone had to be a PRAT. Still Merlin did miss the clot-pole, not that he'd ever say it out loud.

Prince Linkin knew Myrrdin was hiding something, yet he didn't know what. It was something big. Something major.

Merlin stared at the dragon as thoughts of the once and future king filled his mind. Suddenly Aithusa's ears perked up and she moved protectively in front of her dragon lord.

The warlock quickly stood up. His eyes darting around nervously. He waited anticipating what gained Aithusa's attention. Whether it was friend or foe.

"MERLIN!," yelled a familiar voice making the dragon lord jump in suprise.

A familiar figure stumbled into their view. In a second the dragon was growling furiously as she creeped towards her prey. Merlin sighed; _really Aithusa?._

A man dressed in nice clothes walked forwards desperately seeking someone out. As he finally stopped he gawked in confusion. His mind not really believing what he was seeing. He blinked several times. The figure staring back at him was now very amused. A smiled tugging at his lips. Except he barely got a chance to move forward when a small creäture pounded at him. It sniffed at him, trying to entail who he was.

The man struggled under the creäture as it growled at him. The Prince watched on wondering if the dragon was mentally conflicted. _Poor thing_ he thought before walking forwards to help the dragon off of the strange man.

The dragon lord was furious "**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai" **yelled Merlin in the dragon tongue suprising the man and making the dragon yelp.

The dragon jumped off in an instance. Her big beady eyes filled with tears. The warlock instantly regretted his words as the dragon flapped her wings and flew off. Rather uncoördinated in his view.

The man stood up shaking himself from the dry mud gathered on his clothes . His eyes locked with Merlin's before he grinned wickedly. The man pulled Merlin into a bone crushing hug as the warlock held on tightly. Not realising he was actually crying.

Prince Linkin walked towards the duo. His eyes lingering on the shaggy man's face more than needed. He seemed vaguely familiar but Linkin couldn't put his finger on a name. A though suddenly hit him, with much-needed force. Still he demanded an answer.

"Hello, Gwaine!" said Merlin as he wiped the tears off his face.

As Gwaine was ready to answer someone cut in.

"Who the hell is MERLIN?," asked Prince Linkin. His tone dangerous and his eyes searching.

Gwaine stared in confusion and Prince Linkin glared waiting for an explanation. Merlin mentally groaned _Oh boy_..'

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I apologise for the wait, but I just didn't have it in me to write. I'm trying to get back on track. Hopefully next chapter will be better. I apologise for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The leader turned to glare at Arthur, his expression cold as he raised his hand smacking the king across his face. The knights struggled against the men holding them back, their rage ready to explode at the treatment of their king.

"Pendragon," sneered the leader

Arthur coughed as blood trickled inside his mouth. He glared at the leader, which did not help one bit.

"Tell me, Pendragon. Are you here to slaughter more of our kind?," he snarled angrily

Arthur held his they were sorcerers, no wonder. Still he wasn't here to make more trouble. He shook his head at the leader.

The leader suddenly laughed "really? Well too bad! You're in our territory now,"

The king struggled as the men took him away. Arthur turned around and glared at the leader.

"Who are you?," he shouted as the men stopped

The leader smirked "your worst nightmare!,"

* * *

Merlin began pacing up and down, trying to think of a good way to reveal the truth. He didn't want to hurt Prince Linkin yet it seemed he was going to.

Gwaine glared at the Prince before staring at his friend who seemed agitated. The former knight walked towards his friend stopping him from his pace.

"Merlin. My friend what is the matter?," he asked in concern

The warlock sighed before walking past him to the Prince. He smiled slightly before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Prince Linkin there are some things you don't know. Though I had a very good reason from keeping them from you. Will you listen before criticising me?," asked Merlin as the Prince started at him warily.

A moment of silence passed before the Prince nodded in understanding.

"Gwaine!," called Merlin, gesturing him to come over

Gwaine walked towards Merlin as the trio sat on a log. It was very awkward as Merlin tried to find a good starting point.

Merlin cleared his throat before speaking. He watched carefully as prince Linkin's face changed from understanding to anger, within seconds he was lunging at Merlin.

The warlock stumbled back in shock as Gwaine tried to calm the Prince down.

"You liar!," spat Prince Linkin in rage

Merlin shook his head. He hadn't been here long yet it seemed he had made an impression on the young Prince. The warlock finally understood by his expression, that Linkin felt betrayed.

"I can't believe I thought we could be friends," sneered the Prince, shaking his head

Gwaine grew angry at the way Merlin was being treated and decided to put the young Prince in his place.

"Back off Princess!," he snapped

"Merlin is my friend. I won't let you verbally abuse him. He deserves much more than that," explained the former knight

Prince Linkin's eye's widened before he walked towards Gwaine "He lied to me I will treat him how I please. After all I am a Prince, you are a commoner" smirked Prince Linkin.

There was a moment of silence passed before the guards of Firoden came running.

"My Prince, the king requests your presence," said a guard

Prince Linkin glanced in Merlin's direction, his expression cold.

"Escort these two with us. I'm sure father has plenty of questions," informed the Prince as he turned and walked away.

The warlock sighed _Great._ Good thing I didn't mention Camelot. I told him I really wasn't Myrddin. What more does he want? _Prat._

* * *

Arthur felt all eyes on him as he was escorted to a kingdom. _What an honor?_ he thought bitterly. He stared wide-eyed when he realised this was the Kingdom. It was Firoden. It had to be.

The leader escorted Arthur inside and the knights hot on their trail. The wooden door opened and in walked the King.

The leader stopped Arthur in the middle as a king and Queen who were sat on their throne's suddenly stood up.

The king kept glancing between the leader and Arthur "Gerald who is this?," asked the king

Gerald smirked "this is King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot," he declared, his voice raised

A few gasps were heard before the king and his people glared at Arthur menacingly.

"Is this true!" he shouted, the question directed at Arthur

Arthur looked at the king, and nodded his head.

The king was furious "what are you doing here? We will not let you kill any magic users. Magic is legalized here. Your presence here is an act of war,"

Arthur was about to speak when the doors opened again. A young man, clearly younger than Arthur walked towards the king.

"Father!," bowed the young man

"Prince Linkin. Come meet King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot," gestured the king towards Arthur's form.

As Prince Linkin stared at Arthur in shock a loud gasp was heard from behind. A figure stumbled forward, their eyes' wide, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Silence was heard as Arthur held his breath waiting,

"Arthur..?" stuttered a voice

Arthur finally smiled. A genuine smile ever since Merlin left him.

"Merlin..." whispered the king, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

King and sorcerer stared at each other frozen in place. Not taking their eyes off each other. They didn't blink, yet held their breath.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a voice.

Both turned to see who yelled and Merlin's eyes widened to see it came from Prince Linkin_. _The young Prince was fuming his eyes locked with Merlin and Arthur. His eyes filled with fire, as though he was ready to watch them burn.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Than you**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin grit his teeth as Prince Linkin glared at Arthur fiercely, before turning his gaze back to him. The warlock tensed sensing a complete change in the Prince. A moment of complete silence surpassed and then all hell broke loose.

Prince Linkin walked towards Merlin, anger radiating from him as he locked eyes with the warlock.

"You know him?" questioned the Prince as he glanced at Arthur

Merlin stared at him, eyes wide as he fought his inner demons. _What do I do?_ Who do my loyalties lie with? he thought.

The warlock opened his mouth but no words escaped. The Prince took this as a yes and frowned as he shook his head.

The King was absolutely furious as he glared at Myrddin. He would pay for this betrayal. He motioned for the guards to come forward and arrest Merlin.

"You are a traitor Myrddin!" shouted the King

Arthur struggled to free himself so he could protect his friend. But instead was met with a hard punch to the gut.

Merlin's eyes widened at the treatment of Arthur_. What the hell?_ He is a King, and does not deserve such treatment. The warlock felt his magic bubble yet before he could move, he found himself thrown against the wall.

His groan of pain quieted everyone's' struggles down. Merlin shakily stood up and came face to face with the court sorcerer Gerald. His lips curled up voluntarily as Merlin let the sorcerer within himself loose.

Merlin glanced at Arthur as his eyes flashed gold and the two men holding him, crumpled to the floor. The king sighed in relief as Gwaine who stood frozen moments ago, ran to help him up. Except Gwaine went flying back as another figure appeared out of the shadows with his hand raised.

Merlin glanced at Gwaine who was now knocked out and Arthur who tried to stand up. The warlock was absolutely furious as he raised his hands.

"STOP!" he warned "you don't want to mess with me," he growled threatningly

Gerald laughed maniacally "Why not? You think you can beat me?"

Merlin looked at the King and Prince who looked shocked at their court sorcerer's actions._ So they did not order this?_ The warlock took a menacing step forward as three more figure's appeared out of the shadows. So it was five against one.

The King was confused and angry. What the hell is he doing? Gerald was meant to protect us not fight with an armature. _What are his motives?_ he fumed.

"What the HELL are you doing?" hissed the King as Gerald began to circle Merlin

The sorcerer turned to face his King. "Doing what I should have done years ago? Claiming this Kingdom as mine. What do you think my intentions have been? My lord!," sneered Gerald

The King's eyes widened yet before he could do anything Prince Linkin lunged at Gerald. The sorcerer smirked as he revealed a dagger. Yet before he could harm the Prince, Merlin intervened. With a flash of his eyes he sent the dagger flying out of the traitor's hand and pushed the Prince behind him.

Gerald clenched his fists tightly "how noble of you!," he snarled "though it's a little too late. Don't you think?,"

The warlock stepped forwards into the dragon's den as the four other figure's circled him.

"Last warning!," growled Merlin

Gerald smirked as he muttered a spell. He was too slow as Merlin sent him flying back. Soon as the traitor hit the wall, Merlin found himself joining him on the other side. The two stood up quickly, eyes blazing an astounding gold. The four other figure's stepped back, realising this was their fight. It was personal.

Merlin muttered a spell as a fireball erupted from his hand. He smirked, his eyes dark as he played with it in his hands. The traitors eyes widened at the display of such powerful magic. He grit his teeth as the warlock sent it his way. Gerald moved out the way before sending it back towards Merlin.

The warlock's eyes glowed gold as it dispersed into ash. Merlin smirked wickedly at Gerald who in return shuddered. Instead of cowering, Gerald's eyes glowed gold and an axe which was displayed onto the wall, came shooting at Merlin. The traitor had other ideas aswell though, as the dagger which lay on the floor, flew into his open hand.

Merlin ducked as the axe smashed against the wall. He was so distracted that he didn't see the dagger that came flying towards him.

Arthur froze in shock as the dagger went flying, aimed ta his friends chest._ A deadly blow._ The King didn't think as he ran towards his friend. He felt himself pushed back and restrained, to see Gwaine holding him.

Gwaine struggled with the angry King. But he couldn't let him go. He made a silent promise to Merlin, that meant keeping the Princess safe. _At all costs._

Prince Linkin's eyes widened before he ran towards Merlin pushing him out-of-the-way. He smiled at the shocked face of his new-found friend. He grimaced as a sharp stinging pain grew in his side. He stared at his side and mentally groaned at the dagger sticking out of his flesh. The pain increased as he lost his balance and fell into the open arms of his friend. Merlin cradled his friend as the King and Queen ran to their son's side. Shocked gasps and cries filled the room at the shocking chain of events.

"You sa-ved my life," coughed the Prince "now we are even," he whispered as his eyes suddenly began to droop.

Arthur sighed in relief yet frowned upon seeing the devastated face of his friend.

Merlin shook the Prince "Wake up. Damn it. Wake up," shouted the warlock as an involuntary tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome **

**Thank you**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Here is another chapter. So sorry for the delay, I actually have no excuse. So, who thought Prince Linkin was dead? Huh! Anyone. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin panicked as his breathing hitched. He couldn't let the Prince die, he just couldn't. His eyes turned to face Gerald, and as much anger he could possess he muttered a spell, sending the sorcerer flying towards the wall with a crunch.

He raised his head to see the other figure's slowly back away. _Good._ He didn't have any time to fight them. He had to save his friend. With shaky hands he checked Linkin's pulse, to find a very faint one. He slowly grabbed the dagger with two hands and slipped it out.

The King and Queen stared at him confused and angry. His eyes burned a brilliant gold as he turned to face them.

"Back off! Let me save him," yelled Merlin slightly angry from their judging eyes

The King and Queen nodded, desperation clear in their eyes, as they moved away. The warlock took a deep breath overlapping his hands and resting them on the wound.

_**'Purhhaele dolgbenn' **_whispered the warlock as his eyes burned gold. Linkin remained unchanged. Merlin cursed as the light in his eyes dimmed out.

_**'Licsar gestapol nu!' **_screamed Merlin, his eyes burning gold again. He waited as it seemed the spell was doing something. Seconds later, the gold dimmed out and Linkin lay still, unfazed by the warlock's desperate attempts of saving his life.

"No! Damn it!," cursed Merlin as tears ran down his cheek.

The King and Queen held each other as they looked at their deathly son. Tears streaked their face as they sobbed. The Queen shook her head in denial, whispering 'no' over and over again.

Arthur looked at his friend's face, and his heart clenched painfully. His friend was desperately trying to save the Prince, but it wasn't working. He moved forward, with Gwaine, ready to console their friend.

Merlin turned around, glaring dagger's at them for even thinking of interfering. The King frowned, but paused mid-way, leaving his friend for much-needed mourning. The warlock turned back to the motionless Prince, he put his hands once again on the wound. He pressed down and closed his eyes.

_**'Welcenoul'**_ roared Merlin, opening his eyes as they blazed an astounding gold. He repeated the same spell over and over. With a deep breath he yelled the same spell again, using all the energy he could muster.

He stared at the Prince's body, but there was no change. He gently held his hand and felt for a pulse. Another tear fell down his cheek as his shoulder's slumped in defeat. As he put the hand to his face, he openly sobbed. He wasn't sure how long he had cried for, that he felt the pulse thicken. He raised his hands and stared at the wound, slightly shocked. He blinked not entirely believing what he was seeing. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him.

It worked, the spell actually knew he was never any good with healing spells, but it seems that changed. He touched the area, where the wound had been, not long ago. His eyes widened in disbelief as a dry chuckle escaped his lips.

A groan escaped from the unmoving body as the King and Queen rushed to their son's side. Arthur and Gwaine helped Merlin up as he silently moved away. He did not want to be a burden, than he has been. The King of Camelot let go of Merlin as he turned to look at the confused Prince. He was desperately patting his body, trying to find his wound. That he was sure he had, before darkness overwhelmed him. Merlin smiled at the Prince as Linkin made to get up. The warlock sighed _stubborn idiot, _he stepped forwards towards the Prince. An involuntary scream escaped his lips as a sharp pain rushed to his head. Merlin stumbled forwards as black dots entered his vision. His eyes rolled back and darkness overwhelmed him.

Gwaine stared wide-eyed as he caught his friend before he met the ground. Arthur panicked as he slapped Merlin's cheek trying to arouse him. The warlock barely winced at the contact, it was like he was dead to the world. His eyes suddenly began to flutter, but not actually open. The King carefully lifted Merlin's eye-lid up and froze at the sight. He scrambled back, trembling and afraid.

Linkin struggled to get up, but his parent's assisted him. He stared at Merlin's body, worriedly and slightly confused. He looked at Arthur who looked deathly pale.

The King of Camelot locked eyes with Linkin. He glanced at Merlin and Gwaine, fear clear in his eyes.

"His eyes! They're black. His eyes, they're all black," croaked Arthur, shuddering

Gwaine stared wide-eyed as Merlin's eyes suddenly fluttered open. His eyes were definitely black. It was like he was possessed. Everyone in the room suddenly felt cold and scrambled back from Merlin, like he was the devil.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! So there were a lot of questions about what happened to Merlin. Hm, I do wonder myself sometimes too. But have no fear, I am here and there will be an explanation, possibly in the next chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin stood up, his eyes locked on Arthur's as he launched for the King. The warlock growled his eyes still black, as the king side-stepped, extremely terrified. Nothing really scared Arthur. He could fight, even kill, as he were trained to kill since birth. Still the way his friend's eyes locked with his, made his heart pound, so much as though it would suddenly jump out of his aching chest.

"Merlin?," questioned Gwaine as he eventually came around to see his friend, looking ready to kill. The worse thing was his eyes were fixed on the King, the one he has sacrificed so much for. The one he would die for.

Merlin didn't even flinch or spare a glance at his friend as he cornered his once so-called destiny. The warlock smirked in triumph as the King tried but failed to hide his petrified expression. It was like his friend was a demon, and as much as Arthur would deny, it really scared him.

The warlock suddenly cackled, making everyone in the room jump and wince from the manic in his voice. Merlin stopped and hung his head low as silence once again descended in the room. Yet as Merlin began to talk, the ice in his voice made everyone want to run out of the room and never turn back.

"I have done so much for you, sacrificed way too much for you. My life has been forfeit, comparing yours, since the day I set foot in Camelot. It was me who made you into the King you are a, not your father the almighty Uther Pendragon," spat Merlin his eyes locked with Arthur's.

The King of Camelot flinched, his eyes widened, not ready to entirely believe the words from his friends mouth. _Done so much for me_ he thought. _What Merlin? What have you done for me?_

"What have I done? What have I done for you?," asked Merlin incredulously, as his face turned to disgust

The warlock stepped forward as his eyes turned darker, and more sinister. Arthur opened his mouth in sheer unbelievable shock, as Merlin voiced his thoughts. Damn! thought Arthur as Gwaine gave him a "really? really Arthur" look.

"I exchanged my life, in return for yours," sneered Merlin, his hands clenched in fists.

Arthur eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head in complete denial. _No_! No, why are you lying? thought Arthur disgusted. _Your not Merlin your a...'_

He stepped forwards and his eyes glistening with pure anger. The King clenched and unclenched his hands as he eyed Merlin, suspiciously

"Liar! Your not Merlin!," hissed Arthur, through clenched teeth

Merlin smirked "oh really? Then who am I, your highness?," mocked the warlock, raising his eye-brows questioningly

Arthur was taken back slightly, unable to convey who the real Merlin was. Was it the happy go lucky clumsy servant, or the demon, crazy sorcerer.

"Your just a servant!," spat Arthur, his anger reaching boiling point.

Merlin laughed, though it didn't really reach his eyes "really? So that's who I am? A servant to a Pendragon?," snarled the warlock as he stepped towards his friend, their eyes locked in a trance of intensity.

Arthur gulped, waiting for the right reaction from his friend. Merlin would be pissed off, yet the Merlin in front of him was too calm and collective. It just wasn't right. _Oh god what have I done?_ he thought. Except it was too late.

Merlin stepped back his eyes slowly returning to their normal colour. He closed his eyes as an involuntary tear rolled down his cheek. His eyes opened as they turned dark and dangerous, voicing his next words, full of power and sincerity "I. Hate. You." accented the warlock as his eyes glistened with defeat.

Arthur stared open-mouthed, unbelievable things running through his mind. Mind trickery. Betrayal. Lies. Shame. Hurt. Pain. Guilt. Utter disbelief.

The King found himself stepping forwards with two words running through his mind. _Mind trickery._ Merlin had tricked him, to fulfil his own sense of understanding.

"SORCERER!," growled Arthur, his hand clenched in a tight fist. He raised his hand as it impacted with Merlin, who fell to the floor, reeling in utter hurt and betrayal.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome **

**Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! So because I am such a meany to you guys, I decided to write another chapter. Hopefully, this chapter is very informative, as I hope it to be. I hope you guys understand this chapter, if not, please tell me. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin gawked at Arthur, stung from the punch his friend had given him. He blinked away the tears forming in his eyes as he stood up.

The warlock glared at Arthur as his eyes turned black again "you should not have done that!,"

Arthur chuckled darkly "oh yeah! Why? You are NOT Merlin," he asked

This time Merlin smirked "Are you sure, clot-pole?," he said in a teasing voice

Arthur's eyes widened before he glowered at his friend "I am a King. You will show me some respect!," growled Arthur

Merlin chuckled, waving his hand dismissively "a King. You call yourself a King. You would not be a King, if it wasn't for me!," shouted the warlock

Arthur narrowed his eyes, as he crossed his arms across his chest "really? Do enlighten me, sorcerer," challenged the King

Merlin glanced behind his shoulder, seeing his friend Gwaine watch them curiously "I have saved your life, more times than I care to count. You would have been dead long ago, when you were a Prince. If it wasn't for me," sneered the warlock

Arthur clenched his fists tightly as he spoke "prove it!,"

Merlin frowned "What?,"

Arthur smirked triumphantly "you heard! I said, prove it!,"

Merlin chuckled, feeling sadness build up inside "if you can't believe what is inside your heart. Then there is no helping you," spat the warlock as he turned on his heels and walked out

o0o

Arthur stood shaking, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. What was the imposter playing at? he thought. The King looked at the people in the room, before following after his friend.

"Wait Princess!," called Gwaine as he ran after him.

Prince Linkin looked extremely confused. _What is wrong with Merlin?_ He held onto his father for support but stilled when his eyes fell on the dagger, which had pierced him only moments ago.

He kneeled down, wincing slightly as he picked the dagger up. He held it towards his eyes, so he could see the marks clearer. They were signs in the form of the old religion. He gripped the dagger and held it close as he stumbled after Merlin.

o0o

Merlin stood in the courtyard, his eyes slowly regaining their colour. He frowned, as the dots came together. It was the last straw with Arthur, that he finally realised what was wrong with him. He paused when he heard footsteps, coming from behind him.

"Sorcerer!," said Arthur, his voice wavering slightly

Merlin scoffed "is that all I am to you? An evil sorcerer, as you Pendragon's so nicely put it!," remarked the warlock

Arthur frowned "look sorc-Merlin. I don't get it. One minute your Merlin, and then your acting so different. What am I to think?" he asked

Merlin turned his head to face Arthur "you should be able to tell the difference from right and wrong. I have been in your service for eight years Arthur, and you still fail to acknowledge my true importance," growled the warlock, his eyes turning black once again

Arthur stepped back, slightly terrified again. He gulped looking at Merlin's face, as his friend doubled over in pain.

Gwaine ran forwards, his hands spread out, ready to catch Merlin. He held him tightly as Merlin groaned in pain, his eyes turned red and as he started to twitch.

"What the hell did you do?," demanded Gwaine, his eyes glistening with anger.

Arthur paled his mouth hanging up in shock "I...d-didn't..." stammered the King, as he trailed off

Prince Linkin stumbled forward, accompanied by the King and Queen. His eyes widened as he saw Merlin laying motionless in the hands of his friend.

"Merlin?," he called, his voice full of concern

The warlock stilled in his friends grip, as his eyes clamped shut. The veins in his body turned black, and his lips turned blue.

"Oh my god. MERLIN!," yelled Gwaine as he shook his friend, desperately

"No, no, NO!" panicked Arthur, his eyes filled with unshed tears

Prince Linkin paled, as he kneeled next to Merlin "he's dying!," whispered Linkin, sadly

o0o

It was moments later after pure deadly silence, that a loud roar broke out as everyone jumped back in shock. Gwaine grabbed hold onto Merlin tightly as he looked up at the sky, his tears falling as right as rain.

It was a dragon.

Arthur growled, desperate to protect his friend. He unsheathed his sword, ready to attack as the dragon landed with a loud thud. Kilgarrah's eyes landed on Merlin's dying form, as he moved forwards towards his kin.

"Merlin!," whispered Kilgarrah

Arthur glanced at Merlin, feeling his heart heavier than before. The dragon knew Merlin? Merlin had indeed betrayed him. But did he have a reason? The dragon turned to face Arthur "put your sword away, Arthur Pendragon" ordered Kilgarrah

The King blinked feeling intimated, as he grudgingly put his weapon away. After all there were other important things to worry about.

Gwaine wiped his tears away, still feeling his friedns fait pulse. Maybe there was a chance to save him. He looked up at the dragon, locking eyes with the creäture.

"Please save him! he's dying, please," begged Gwaine

Kilgarrah closed his eyes and muttered a spell. His eyes glowed gold as some colour returned to Merlin's face. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Merlin will not die. His destiny was written long before, the time of magic. He and the Pendragon still have much to do!," informed Kilgarrah

Prince Linkin breathed a sigh of relief, as he held the dagger in front of Kilgarrah. The dragon narrowed its golden eyes as he spoke.

"Ah! Now I see. Merlin has been poisoned by dark magic!" growled Kilgarrah, as Arthur gasped in shock

The dragon turned to face Arthur and Gwaine "you must take him to the Druids. Only their magic, can save him in time. I have done what I can, to prolong his survival. Now it is up to you, Arthur Pendragon. For together you are courage, strength and magic," explained Kilgarrah

The dragon flapped it's wings and flew off. Always the cryptic.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Firstly I am so sorry for such a long over due update. I've been preoccupied with my other fics. But I'll be trying to get back into the Merlin fandom with some much needed and over due updates. I apologises for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

King Arthur carried Merlin, laying him on top of the horse. He jumped up and secured his friend's lifeless body, before gripping hold of the reins.

Gwaine jumped onto the horse, ensuring Prince Linkin that as soon as Merlin was cured, the three of them would return.

"No. I will come with you" Prince Linkin growled

The former knight sighed and nodded his head. Merlin always made friends, and warmed people's heart. Gwaine knew, because he understood. He truly felt the same. Merlin was his best friend. And he would do anything for him.

Prince Linkin smiled and went to say goodbye to his parents. The King and Queen were not happy to hear this at all. Still they didn't have a choice, Linkin was a stubborn and adamant Prince.

The King and Queen reluctantly agreed, as a favour to Merlin. If it wasn't for the sorcerer their only son and Heir would have died. Still the King and Queen refused to let Prince Linkin leave unprotected, at least not without two guards.

The Prince agreed, having realised that without protection, his life line only decreased. And Linkin did really want to come back home, after this was all over.

Saying goodbye to his parents, Prince Linkin mounted his horse, his bodyguards riding along side him. The trio rode off towards the direction of Camelot.

Gwaine knew that the Druids, were located just before Camelot. Arthur was quite curious about how he knew this, but Gwaine only shrugged, not caring about the laws concerning magic. Or that his statement were practically screaming; treason. The former knight made it very clear, that he has dealt with magic users before.

o0o

Arthur and Gwaine slowed down their horse, as they waited for Prince Linkin to join them. They could see Camelot far ahead, and Gwaine was sure the Druids were near.

The former knight stops just before a small clearing. He jumps of his horse and ties the animal to the tree. Gwaine then lifted Merlin's lifeless body off Arthur's horse, who jumps down quickly, helping the knight.

Prince Linkin follows Gwain's actions, by tying his horse to the tree and gathering around Merlin's still form. Arthur and Gwaine lay Merlin on the ground, as they check his pulse. Linkin sighed in relief, happy to know that his new friend is still holding on.

A small screech startles the trio, making them jump back with their swords raised in a striking stance. Gwaine narrows his eyes, hearing the very familiar screech of a small creäture. He looks at the sky and frowns upon seeing the small flapping of dragon wings.

The former knight puts his sword down, glaring at Arthur and Linkin to do the same. The dragon was very unstable, especially when it came to Merlin

Aithusa landed in the middle and her eyes instantly landed on Merlin's lifeless body. "F-father?" she stuttered, her beady eyes glistening with tears.

The small dragon quickly trudged forward, using her snout to try to wake her dragon lord "F-father? Wake up" squeaked Aithusa as she nudged him repeatedly, to no avail

Aithusa turned her head towards the trio, her eyes blazing with pure anger and fury "WHAT DID YOU DO, TO MY FATHER?" she screeched, as fire blazed from her snout

Arthur, Gwaine and Linkin raised their hands in defense as they dodged her fiery breath. The two guards had other ideas as they began to circle the small creäture.

Before the guards had a chance to strike, they found themselves frozen on the spot. Arthur and Gwaine looked at each other in panic, as they failed to understand what was happening.

"Stop, creäture!" a voice ordered

Linkin stared into the distance, as a man wearing a long brown robe, stepped into view. Aithusa paused and stared at the man.

"Your father will live. Have no fear Aithusa, you will see Merlin again" the man explained as he stepped, forward towards the small dragon

The man patted Aithusa's snout, as the dragon unknowingly calmed down "really?" she chirped

The man nodded and looked towards Arthur, his eyes burning holes through his "My name is Doran. I am a Druid. Emrys does not, have a lot of time" he explained

"Can you save him?" Gwaine demanded, as he glanced at Merlin's still form

Doran nodded "yes, but you must hurry!" he ordered

Gwaine and Arthur carried Merlin, as they followed after the Druid. Prince Linkin smiled at the dragon as it chirped after them, happy to learn that her father will live. Doran led them to a small camp, and all they could hear was faint whispers of shock.

"Emrys!" echoed through the camp, as Merlin stirred in his lifeless state

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait guys. I've no excuse except I'm now finding it hard to get back into the fandom. That was never my intention. Anyway I hope this chapter satisfies your thirst. I'm thinking maybe two or more chapters to come before the story is complete. I'm trying to update the other fics as well. But I don't know how long it will take. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Prince Linkin stood frozen as the name Emrys echoed through the camp. How had he not seen it before? The man is a kind and loving, yet powerful sorcerer. Linkin had heard of the prophesies surrounding Emrys and the once and future King. Had Merlin come to find the other part of his destiny? If that was true, then had Merlin been looking for him?

King Arthur looked around the camp as people talked in hushed whispers. He could feel burning gazes on him and it somewhat unsettled him. This was a magic camp, with sorcerers. The whole concept made Arthur wary. He quickened his pace following after Doran who gestured for Gwaine to hurry.

Arthur stumbled back when a figure literally ran towards him. The cloaked man bowed down until he was on his knees.

"My Lord. It is an honour to meet the once and future King" The man spoke proudly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes as confusion took over his features. _The once and future King? What? _The King thought extremely confused.

"Once and future King? What do you mean?" Arthur demanded

The man looked up confused before he frowned. He blinked looking around when his eyes met Doran's.

"You are King Arthur Pendragon. Right?" the man asked dubiously

Arthur nodded now even confused than before "why?"

The man sighed heavily before standing up "then you are aware of your destiny?" he asked

Arthur clenched his fists as he tried to withhold his anger "destiny? There is no such thing" he growled before walking past the sorcerer and towards his fallen friend

Prince Linkin who was standing next to Arthur frowned. Arthur had a great destiny before him, yet he refused to acknowledge it. The Prince gritted his teeth angrily; Arthur wasn't even worth such a destiny or worthy of Merlin as his friend.

Linkin shook his head before walking after Arthur who had now headed inside a small tent. The Prince walked inside and watched Doran as he tended to Merlin. The warlock was dying but the dragon and made it clear Merlin could live.

Arthur paced up and down in the tent as a name nagged at him continuously. He watched Doran as he closed his eyes and let the magic flow into the dying warlock.

"Emrys? You addressed Merlin as Emrys. Why?" Arthur demanded as he stopped pacing to look at the sorcerer

Doran opened his eyes and glared at Arthur "for such a great destiny, you are really blind Arthur Pendragon"

"Emrys is the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth. He is the reason you still stand here, with blood running through your veins" the sorcerer continued

Gwaine and Aithusa took a step back as Arthur slowly but dangerously walked towards the druid with anger evident in his blue eyes.

"YOU LIE!" Arthur growled out as his eyes fired up

Doran chuckled darkly "I pity Merlin to have been stuck with you in such an important destiny. Tell me Sire, why are you here? Don't you despise magic? Isn't it punishable by DEATH!" the druid growled out

Arthur breathed heavily as he tried to control his bubbling emotions "Merlin is my friend" he explained lowly

Doran narrowed his eyes "your friend? If he was your friend, you would have been able to accept his magic and everything he has done for you"

The King grabbed Doran by the cloak "don't you think I know that? I- I'm trying. I came to bring him back, where he belongs. To understand him like I should have" Arthur explained with a sad expression

Gwaine listened intently as Arthur expresses his true feeling regarding Merlin's magic. The King didn't hate him, like the ex-knight previously thought. Aithusa toddled towards Merlin's form which had slowly started to glow. The warlock was levitating off of the table, as the gold glow inside him grew brighter.

Prince Linkin was at Merlin's side instantly. He looked towards Doran and Arthur before he yelled at them. Prince Linkin caught their attention as they both looked towards Merlin's glowing form. The warlock sat up suddenly shook as a black mist enveloped his body, looping itself within the gold glow.

The dark magic was fighting Merlin's good magic. Merlin's eyes flashed open and his body automatically moved into a sitting position. The warlock remained levitating as his eyes locked onto Arthurs.

The King moved forwards but froze when Merlin's eyes turned black once again. It was like Merlin wasn't there. Merlin's eyes were full of darkness at it scared Arthur a lot.

Aithusa seeing as her father was awake jumped towards the warlock. She couldn't have even prepared herself for what Merlin did next. Merlin raised his hand and sent the poor creäture flying out of the tent.

Gwaine and Linkin turned to Doran who was muttering spells, as he tried to stop the dark warlock.

"What the hell? I though you said you could help him!" Gwaine growled all the while his eyes remained on Merlin

Merlin chuckled darkly "King Arthur Pendragon. Come to me"

Arthur froze before unwillingly walking towards his possessed friend. Merlin latched onto Arthur's head with both of his hands. The warlock smiled as the dark mist started to clear way.

"Now you will see everything Emrys has done for you" Merlin informed as a sharp pain engulfed Arthur into sheer darkness

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
